


Big, bad wolf

by hopisunshine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Beomgyu, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Huening Kai, Fluff, Have I mentioned fluff yet?, M/M, Omega Choi Soobin, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopisunshine/pseuds/hopisunshine
Summary: Soobin was known for being too curious, always getting himself in trouble because of his curiosity. He worked in an antique bookstore and he was always reading the books there to find new mysteries to solve. One day, he finds a book called “The Big Wolf”, it was about a very high rank and rare alphas and it picks his interest because he has never heard of this type of alpha before. Now Soobin wants to find out more about them and hopefully find one.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 62
Kudos: 312





	1. Alpha Lupus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back! Since last time I made you all cry with my very heavy angst fic (hehe), I came back with a light and full of fluff fic. I love A/B/O universe and I can't get enough of it! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

People say being too curious is dangerous. That if you search too much you might find something you weren’t looking for. But Soobin never cared about that. Even if his parents begged him to be careful, he would just shrug his shoulders and keep searching for new mysteries. Soobin wasn’t a detective or an explorer, he was just a twenty years old college kid who was too curious about the world around him. Since he was a child, Soobin was fearless. He almost didn’t get scared and he was always the bravest in his class. His height also helped him to look braver since he was always the tallest. But being so different from the other omegas, got people talking about him behind his back. People in school would always say he was weird and that he didn’t look like an omega. His neighbors used to say he would never find an alpha because his appearance didn’t make him look like omega and his attitudes made everything worse. But Soobin never cared about things people said about him and his family always gave him all the support he needed. It was enough for him.

The only place Soobin didn’t get judging looks was at the small bookstore he worked at. The owner was an old man called Choi Haneul. He was grumpy, but had a loving heart and treated Soobin like his own grandchild, getting pissed every time he heard someone saying anything bad about him. He even threatened two old ladies once saying he would throw his books at them if they didn’t leave his store. Soobin always had fun with Mr. Choi and it was from there he always found his mysteries to solve, be from the books he read or from the stories Mr. Choi told him. He was cleaning and organizing the shelves when he found the old and dusty book hidden in the tallest shelf. This was the type of book Soobin loved to find because they hold so many mysteries, but this one in specific was even more intriguing because all his pages were ripped apart except the first one which had a scribble written “ _Alpha Lupus_ ” and a very detailed drawing of a wolf. Soobin tried to think back at his biology classes, but he didn’t remember hearing about this type of alpha before. He searched other books and on the internet, but none gave him the whole information about it. The only thing he could find was that alphas lupus were very rare and they were the highest rank an alpha could be, but they were probably extinct. Soobin was frustrated, he knew he wouldn’t sleep that night if he didn’t find anything else about that so he decided to use his last resource.

“ _Mr. Choi_ ” He said in a sly voice while approaching the older who was sitting reading some papers.

“ _What do you want? When you talk like that it’s because you want something. Am I right?_ ” The older said arching his browns.

“ _Maybe_ ” Soobin said biting his lips to contain a smile and Mr. Choi laughed.

“ _Tell me. But I must say if you want a raise go find something useful to do because I already pay you high enough for you to spend the whole day reading books._ ” Mr. Choi grumbled grumpily and Soobin laughed.

“ _I’m happy with my salary Mr. Choi. I just wanted to ask you about this book I’ve found_ ” Soobin placed the book on his table and slid it to him watching his face change from grumpy to shock to confusion.

“ _Where did you find this?_ ”

“ _At the top shelf at the bottom of the store_ ”

“ _It’s been years since I last saw this book… I thought I’ve lost it_ ” He placed his palm on the book caressing carefully. “ _You don’t need to know anything about this. Go back to work_ ”

“ _But..._ ” Soobin tried to contest but was interrupt by Mr. Choi.

“ _No buts. Go back to work_ ”

“ _You know I’ll find a way to know about this with or without your help, right?_ ” Soobin said trying his last card and smiled when the oldest sighed and called him to sit on the small couch. He jumped happily towards the couch and sat on the floor looking eagerly at him.

“ _Where do I begin?_ ”

“ _From the start would be great_ ” Soobin teased.

“ _Shut up or else I won’t tell you anything_ ” Mr. Choi said grumpily making Soobin giggle. “ _A long time ago, there was this genetic mutation in our species. Nobody ever found the reason why or how it happened or what consequences it could bring, but some alpha were born capable of shifting into wolves._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your thoughts with me, I love to see your reaction!
> 
> Follow me at @miniminination or send question at https://curiouscat.me/miniminination


	2. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin learns about Mr. Choi's background and alphas lupus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW /// This chapter contains mention of death and violence. Please skip ahead if you feel uncomfortable.

“ _ Wolves? _ ” Soobin says astonished. “ _ Like… Actual wolves? With four legs and claws and fur? _ ”

“ _ No, like a weasel with three legs and one eye _ ” Mr. Choi grumbles angrily. “ _ Anyways… In that time a lot of alphas were born like that, but no one knew the reason why they even existed in the first place. After a lot of research, the scientists discovered that these alphas were a lot stronger, more agile, smarter, and more aggressive than the average alphas. As time passed by, people got used to them and they lived peacefully. But after a while, the population of alphas lupus was much bigger than the average alphas and they got jealous. They felt threatened by them because with each passing day they were becoming at a disadvantage as fewer omegas were interested in them. They even tried to kill lupus puppies to decrease their population. _ ”

“ _ Poor puppies _ ” Soobin said, feeling his heart shrink.

“ _ It was a tragedy. One day an average alpha challenged a lupus for the hand of an omega and it obviously didn’t go well. They fought to death because the lupus lost control during the fight and let his animal side on command. He killed everyone who tried to stop him even after the alpha was already dead. Fear took place upon everyone and the alphas lupus were expelled from their houses and their tribes. The puppies that were born after that were left to die in the woods and a lot of lupus were killed because they refused to leave. For a while, they lived in packs protecting each other, but they were being hunted, and being in packs always caused all of them to be extinguished. They then decided to disperse, some becoming lone wolves and some with their small families. There were so many deaths that people believe they are extinguished, but some still believe they are out there hiding in the woods or mingling with us. People also say they spend most of their time like wolves, pretending to be animals to not take any risks. _ ” Mr. Choi finishes his story with a melancholic expression on his face.

“ _ Wow… Why would people hate all of them if only one made a mistake? It wasn’t their fault! Especially the poor babies _ ” Soobin said, feeling gloomy about the puppies. He loved children and thinking about them being scared and hunted down gave him chills.

“ _ Yeah… People always choose to be ignorant instead of trying to understand the other _ ”

“ _ Where did this book come from? It looks like some sort of diary _ ”

“ _ It was my daughter in law’s. She was just like you and she tried to prove that lupus were just like any other alpha _ ”

“ _ Did she knew a lupus? _ ” Soobin asked with sparkly eyes.

“ _ My son is a lupus _ ”

“ _ Wait, really?! _ ” Soobin screamed, getting quickly on his feet.

“ _ Hm _ ”

“ _ Where is he? _ ”

“ _ Probably dead _ ”

“ _ What? _ ”

“ _ At that time people were still hunting them down. My wife died trying to protect our son _ ”

“ _ Was she also a lupus? _ ”

“ _ Yes. She heard hunters were in town and prepared everything for my son and his wife to run away, but someone snitched us. I tried to distract them while my wife brought them to a safer place, but there were too many hunters after us and she had to fight them. When I found her again she was barely breathing. She said our son had ran away and told me to look for him someday. I cried for hours and I thought about going after the hunters, but it would be useless so I just gave up. I tried to find my son, but never did. Years later I received a letter from his wife saying they were doing fine and that she was pregnant. I couldn’t answer it, because the letters didn’t have any address, but I kept receiving them every month saying they were doing fine, that their child was born and it was a lupus as well. After a while the letters got less frequent until they stopped, so I assumed they were running away again and probably got caught this time. _ ”

Soobin listened to everything quietly and trying to hold the tears that were escaping his eyes. Mr. Choi had never told him his story before and Soobin never imagined it was so sad. Mr. Choi lost all his family on the same day and that broke Soobin’s heart. He got up and hugged Mr. Choi tightly while crying on his shoulder. Mr. Choi patted his back gently and giggled when the omega hugged him tighter. He caressed his hair affectionately until the omega calmed down. After while, Soobin was laying down on Mr. Choi’s lap, his chest jolting from the heavy crying. Mr. Choi was still running his fingers through his hair while singing a lullaby. Soobin finally got up, sitting by his side and wiping his tears on his sleeves. 

“ _ Feeling better? _ ” Mr. Choi asked giggling making Soobin pout. “ _ Why did you cry so much? _ ”

“ _ I didn’t know you had such a sad life. I can’t even imagine the pain to lose an alpha and a child on the same day _ ”

“ _ It isn’t pretty. I can tell you that. But as time goes by the pain gets better to handle. Now go wash your face and let’s go eat something _ ”

“ _ I don’t want it _ ” Soobin said while pouting.

“ _ Yes you do. Go wash that snotty face. Ew, you look disgusting _ ” Mr. Choi said playfully while pushing the boy away.

“ _ Annoying grandpa _ ” Soobin mumbled, making Mr. Choi laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying it so far? Please leave comments and kudos if you are!
> 
> Follow me at twitter @miniminination


	3. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin's best friend Kai gets worried about his hyung's sudden interest in wolves.

That night when he got back home Soobin had a new goal: find a lupus and get to know them better. He even took Mr. Choi’s daughter in law's book so he could continue writing it. On his way home Soobin remembered that his grandparents lived in the countryside and there it had a very big forest near their house. The city was tiny and distant, so Soobin thought that would be the perfect place to hide and mingle. At dinner, he kept saying he wanted to visit his grandparents making his parents get suspicious of him for the sudden interest. And even though they didn’t believe in Soobin’s excuse “they are getting old, I need to see them frequently”, they still called asking if the boy could spend summer break there which his grandparents greedily agreed since it had been a long time since they saw the boy. Soobin waited anxiously for the two weeks left before his summer break and when it was his last day of school he left the building hopping around happily. His best friend laughed while walking home with his hyung. They had lunch and talked as usual and after taking a short break Soobin went to his room to pack his bag, a worried Kai following behind. 

“ _ Hyung are you sure about this? This could end up bad… What if you find one and he bites your head off? What if he drags you to his den and eats you alive? WHAT IF- _ ”

“ _ Kai that’s enough! _ ” Soobin said laughing at his friend.

“ _ You can’t go hyung. I’m not allowing this _ ” he said and started to take all of his clothes off his bag.

“ _Kai-ah stop! I’m not going to be eaten alive okay?_ _Have I ever got myself in danger?_ ”

“ _ Do you want me to say it in alphabetical or chronological order? _ ”

“ _ Shut up! Nothing will happen okay? I promise! I’ll call you every day alright? _ ” Soobin said, patting his friend’s shoulder to calm him down, and began to pack his things again.

“ _ When are you going? _ ”

“ _ Tomorrow morning, it’s a four-hour trip. Do you want to sleep here? _ ”

“ _ Sure _ ”

Soobin and Kai met each other when they were still very young. Kai had just moved into his neighborhood and he saved Soobin from one of his adventures. People tried to alert his family about Soobin, but they couldn’t care less and their families soon became good friends. They seemed glued to each other, wherever one went the other would follow. People even thought they would end up together, but the beta and the omega were just really close friends. After he finished packing his bags, they both went to have dinner and watched movies until Soobin started to doze off and Kai told him to go to bed. They laid in bed together and Kai attached himself to Soobin, his leg over his body and his arms hugging his chest. Soobin smiled at his friends and caressed his hair remembering the first time Kai slept in his house. He wanted to ask Soobin to hug him to sleep but was too embarrassed to do so because they barely knew each other. But Soobin was always observant and noticed the grumpy face his friend had when he laid down so he asked the younger what was wrong and he told him he had the habit of hugging plushies to sleep but that he had forgotten his favorite one and didn’t have anything to hug. Little Soobin felt moved by his friend and invited him to lay next to him and hug him. After that, they would always sleep together even after both of them presented their ranks and Soobin became Kai’s favorite thing to hug to sleep. The next morning Soobin woke up before his alarm, too excited to travel. He had breakfast with his parents and Kai and promised to call when he got there. He went to the bus station with Kai who was still feeling cautious about this trip and trying to convince him not to go.

“ _ Hyung at least listen to me! _ ”

“ _ I am listening Kai! You won’t stop talking since we left home. I’ve already told you, I’m gonna be fine. No one is going to bite my head off or eat me alive or kill me okay? _ ”

“ _ But… _ ” Kai said pouting, tears pricking his eyes.

“ _ You look like a spoiled child... I promise I’ll be fine okay? _ ” Soobin giggled and hugged his friend tightly.

“ _ Okay, fine. But if you don’t call me every day I’m the one who is going to bite your head off _ ”

“ _ Yeah yeah… I have to go now. I’ll call you when I get there ok? I love you _ ” Soobin kisses Kai’s forehead and hugs him one final time.

“ _ I love you too! Please come back alive _ ”

“ _ Will do! _ ”

Soobin handed his bag to the staff and got into the bus. He got himself comfortable in his seat and looked out the window to see Kai standing in the same place, tears pricking in his eyes. He shook his head and laughed at how dramatic his friend was being. When the bus parted he waved happily to his friend until he couldn’t see him anymore and plugged his earphones in to listen to music and get some sleep. He slept throughout the whole trip and dreamed about meeting a lupus and how it would be. He was still sleeping when he got to his destination and the passenger sitting by his side gently shook him to wake him up. He smiled thankfully and hopped out of the bus to find his grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are the chapters too short or is it a good length? Tell me what do you think so far!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @miniminination or ask questions at curiouscat.me/miniminination


	4. Grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin starts his adventure to find a lupus.

Even though Soobin had a goal when he decided to visit his parents, he did miss them and enjoyed their company. When he got out of the bus he immediately saw them waiting for him and ran to hug them, a big smile on their faces. He made himself smaller so he could fit his face in his grandma’s neck and smelled her familiar scent. His grandpa was hugging him from beside and brushing his fingers through his hair. Soobin smiled, feeling happy to be close to his grandparents.

“ _ Look at you! Did you grow up even more or did I shrink? _ ” His grandma said, making him giggled.

“ _ I grew up grandma! _ ”

“ _ We missed you so much Soobie _ ”

“ _ I missed you guys too! _ ”

“ _ Let’s go home, we have a lot to catch up! _ ”

Soobin put his bag inside his grandpa’s car and got himself comfortable in the backseat. They’ve spent the whole trip to their house talking about Soobin and catching up with each other’s lives. When they got home Soobin called his parents and Kai to tell them he had arrived and was fine. He hangs up on Kai lecturing him to be careful once again. He goes downstairs giggling and sits at the table to have lunch with his grandparents. After lunch and talking for several hours, Soobin went to his room to shower and left the house with only his phone to walk around the town. He walked around the village greeting and bowing to some people he knew and on his way home he bought some snacks to eat later. When he got back, he saw a note in the fridge saying his grandparents were out to play cards with their friends and they would be back by dawn. Soobin watched the clock and realized it was still a few hours until it got dark so he decided to roam around the forest near their house. He walked by the edge of the forest, not wanting to go too deep and get lost, but he felt frustrated after walking around for about an hour and not finding any trace of alphas. He didn’t feel discouraged when he got back home because that was only his first day and he would probably find something in the next few days. But Soobin was wrong. After two weeks of walking around the forest, he found nothing. He ended up telling his grandparents the reason why he came in the first place and his grandma playfully teased him making Soobin blush all shades of red. 

“ _ Grandma, I already said I’m just curious that’s all! _ ”

“ _ But I’m sure you would love to give them some kisses _ ” She said wiggling her browns and Soobin hid his face in his palms.

“ _ Grandma stop! This is so embarrassing _ ”

“ _ What? Have you never kissed anyone before? _ ” She asked in disbelief.

“ _ What?! Of course I did! _ ”

“ _ Then why are you embarrassed? You know, when I was your age I used to screw around with every alpha that crossed my path and- _ ”

“ _ Sook, shut up! This boy is going to die from embarrassment _ ” His grandpa looked at him sympathetically and smiled. “ _ Soobin just be careful okay? Alphas are naturally dangerous, but lupus are even worse _ ”

“ _ I will grandpa, don’t worry! _ ”

They smiled accomplice, Soobin loved how centered his grandpa was while his grandma was a hot mess. Their relationship was well balanced and Soobin wished one day he would find someone like this. When his grandpa left the kitchen, his grandma told him some places he could try and go to find a lupus. Soobin got excited with his grandma’s tips and went to sleep with a big smile on his face that night. The next morning, the omega woke up feeling energetic and ready to explore the forest. He showered and put on the most comfortable clothes he had since he intended to spend a good part of the day walking around. He had breakfast with his grandparents and told them he wouldn’t be back for lunch. His grandma did some sandwiches for him to eat in case he got hungry and he called Kai to tell him he would spend the whole day out and that he shouldn’t be worried in case Soobin didn’t pick up the phone. He bid his grandparents goodbye and walked confidently into the forest, but what Soobin didn’t know was that someone was watching him for a few days now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Sorry for the cliffhanger hehe
> 
> Feel free to scream at me at @miniminination or curiouscat.me/miniminination


	5. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin finds what he has been looking for.

Yeonjun loved to feel the dirt wet with dew on his paws. Every morning he walked around the forest he knew like the back of his hand, sometimes with his little brother, but mostly alone. He lived a long time alone so he was used to the loneliness and actually enjoyed it. He liked his family and liked to talk and spend quality time with them, but sometimes they were too chaotic and he needed alone time. It was on one of those mornings walks he found the boy who smelled like vanilla. The boy didn’t seem to have noticed his presence so Yeonjun decided to follow him because he was curious and never saw him before. He followed from afar but watching him closely since he was an omega and it was dangerous for him to walk around alone in the forest. “ _ I am just keeping him safe _ ”, Yeonjun said to himself. The omega looked like he was looking for something and that got Yeonjun intrigued. He followed him until he saw the boy walk inside a house at the border of the forest which Yeonjun deduced was his home, after that he left without giving much importance. But Yeonjun didn’t expect to see the boy going back to the forest every day and keep looking for something. Then the alpha started to follow him everywhere to find out what the omega was looking for.

It has been two weeks since Yeonjun started following the boy he didn’t know the name of. On that specific day, he looked much more confident than the previous days and that made Yeonjun wonder if he finally found what he was looking for. Something inside Yeonjun felt uneasy with the idea of not seeing the boy anymore. While following him, Yeonjun watched the boy looking inside caves and opening passages that led to small clearings and kept wondering what he could be looking for. An animal perhaps? Yeonjun got so distracted wondering what the boy was searching for that he got too close to him and accidentally stepped on a branch catching the boy's attention. He didn’t have time to run as the boy looked at him with wide eyes. And there they were, standing in a clearing, facing each other. Yeonjun had his ears up in alert and Soobin’s eyes were as wide as they could be, both looking at each other curiously. The omega looked away for a moment and seemed to be struggling to decide what to do. He got surprised as Yeonjun moved closer and sat in front of him. Without knowing what to do, Soobin also sat in front of him mimicking the wolf’s gestures. They kept looking at each other for a while, nobody moving until Soobin widened his eyes and got up. He was so amazed by the wolf he didn’t even notice that the thing he was looking for all this time was right in front of him sitting just a few inches apart. An alpha lupus. The wolf noticed the boy’s agitation and moved closer sniffing the air to try to understand the other’s emotions, but the sudden approach scared the boy and he ran away as quickly as he could leaving a wolf alone and confused behind. As soon as he got back home, he ran to his room dialing Kai’s number. 

“ _ Hello? _ ” The beta answered with a sleepy voice.

“ _ HUENINGKAI! _ ”

“ _ Soobin? SOOBIN?! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU SAFE? DID YOU FIND A LUPUS? ARE YOU IN DANGER? HIDE! I’M GOING THERE RIGHT NOW! _ ”

“ _ Kai! I’m fine, don’t worry! _ ”

“ _ WHY DID YOU SCREAM THAN? _ ”

“ _ I’m sorry, I was excited _ ” Soobin giggled.

“ _ What happened? _ ”

“ _ I found a lupus! _ ”

“ _ You did?! How? _ ”

“ _ Honestly I don’t know… I was walking around in the forest and looking inside caves and stuff then suddenly I heard a branch cracking behind me and when I turned he was there. A big black wolf looking at me _ ”

“ _ Oh… What happened next? _ ”

“ _ He walked towards me and sat in front of me. I sat too, but I was so amazed by it that I didn’t even notice it was an alpha, I thought it was just a regular wolf. Then I noticed his scent and got up shocked and I think he got shocked too because he also got up and came closer sniffing the air _ ”

“ _ Then what did you do? _ ” Kai asked eagerly to know what happened next.

“ _ I ran _ ” Soobin said, regretting his decisions.

“ _YOU DID WHAT?_ _ARE YOU DUMB?_ ”

“ _ I- _ ”

“ _ You traveled to another city, spent two weeks trying to find something you didn’t even know existed and when you finally found it, you ran?! Hang up this damn phone and go back into that forest to find the guy. He might still be around if you’re lucky enough _ ”

“ _ But- _ ”

“ _ Goodbye _ ”

Soobin looked at his phone in disbelief because his friend hung up on him. He sighed and looked at his watch noticing it wasn’t even lunchtime yet and he should be good for a couple more hours. He left the house and entered the forest once again feeling lost because he had no idea where he should look for the alpha or if he would find it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who thinks Soobin is dumb raise your hand haha Don't worry, they'll meet again~
> 
> Follow me at @miniminination and ask me questions at curiouscat.me/miniminination <3


	6. Yeonjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet properly and Soobin learns the wolf's name.

Soobin roamed about for a while trying to find footprints or a sniff of the alpha’s scent, but it seemed that no one had walked there. Soobin started to think that maybe he imagined things and decided to go back to the clearing where they met praying for the alpha to still be there. Lucky for him, he was. The big wolf was sleeping peacefully near the small lake, his body sprawled on the floor. When Soobin left, the wolf stood in the same place trying to figure out what had scared the boy so much. After thinking too much he got sleepy and laid down near the lake enjoying the fresh breeze. He woke up feeling fingers combing his fur and the same vanilla smell from before now much closer. He growled without noticing since he was still sleepy which frightened the omega who quickly removed his hand from the soft fur and ran away. Yeonjun opened his eyes feeling regret when he saw the omega’s scared face, he stretched and yawned and sat looking at him the same way he did before. The boy scooted closer carefully and sat in front of him leaving a few meters apart.

“ _ I’m sorry I ran earlier _ ” Soobin said, catching the wolf’s attention. “ _ I… Hm… I’ve been looking for a lupus for a few days, but I didn’t believe I would actually find one _ ”

So this was what the boy was looking for… Someone like him. But why? Does he want to do experiments or is he a hunter or something? Yeonjun got lost in his thoughts and so did Soobin. They looked at each other and the wolf bent his head to the side to show he was confused about what the boy had said.

“ _ Don’t overthink it! I was just curious. You know, I’m someone who likes adventures and to solve mysteries and I found this book at the bookstore I work at about alphas lupus, but it only had a drawing and that got me curious so I asked my boss about it and he told me the story about them and- _ ” Soobin stopped talking when he noticed the wolf looking at him without blinking. “ _ Anyways, what I mean is I was just curious if alphas lupus still existed and how they would look, but I never thought I would actually find one. And now I’m rambling again and you probably think I’m annoying _ ”

Soobin finally shut up, and Yeonjun would laugh if he were in his human form, the omega was just too cute. They kept looking at each other for a while, but Soobin was dying to keep talking so Yeonjun shook his head slightly as if permitting him to continue and Soobin smiled wide.

“ _ Thank you! I want to ask you so many things! _ ” He said scooting closer to the wolf. “ _ But it’s going to be hard to talk if you’re a wolf… But it’s fine! My name is Soobin. How about you? _ ”

The wolf scratched his paw on the floor a few times and Soobin watched him curiously trying to understand what the other was doing. After a few tries, he managed to draw an ugly Y and Soobin smiled understanding what was his intention. 

“ _ Got it! Okay, your name starts with Y. Hm… There are so many names with Y tho... Oh, I know what to do! _ ”

Soobin grabbed a stick on the floor and started to write things catching the wolf’s attention. Yeonjun sat behind the boy and watched curiously as he wrote the alphabet on the floor. Soobin smiled proudly at his work and got startled when he felt a hot breath on his neck. He looked at the wolf behind him and smiled sweetly giving him space so he could step on the letters and spell his name. Soobin smiled when he understood his name was Yeonjun.

“ _ So your name is Yeonjun! You have a pretty name… Do you mind if I... No, forget it! _ ” Soobin shook his head, shooing his thoughts away, which made the wolf snort in annoyance. “ _ Ok, ok fine! _ ” He giggled amused by the annoyed face the wolf was making. “ _ I was going to ask if I… Can touch your fur? I know I kind of already did, but I should’ve asked permission first. It’s just that it looks so soft and fluffy, I want to know what it feels like since I didn’t get to touch much before you woke up earlier… But if you don’t want to it’s fine! I don’t want to be inconvenient _ ”

Soobin got startled when the alpha threw his head on his lap and closed his eyes waiting for the pet. He smiled and a bit hesitant touched his head lightly. A few minutes after he got more confident and started to run his finger through the soft fur, a smile playing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on its just cuteness overload haha I love Yeonjun's wolf form so much you have no idea
> 
> Tell me your thoughts!   
> Twitter @miniminination and cc curiouscat.me/miniminination


	7. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share cookies and enjoy each other's company.

Soobin spent so much time petting the wolf’s fur that he didn’t even realize he slept. It had been a long time since Yeonjun last received a good caress in the head to sleep and that plus the sweet omega’s scent had lulled him to sleep. He woke up a while later and whined when he realized he wasn’t sleeping in the omega’s lap anymore and the caressing had stopped. He got up quickly, scared the boy had left but sighed relieved when he saw the boy was looking for something inside his backpack a few meters away from him. He walked slowly towards the boy and sat beside him watching him closely.

“ _ Oh, you woke up! I’m sorry I left, but I was hungry and you were sleeping so peacefully I didn’t want to disturb you _ ” He smiled widely, his eyes turning into thin lines. The view warmed up the wolf’s heart.

When he stopped talking, Yeonjun sniffed the air, catching a familiar scent coming from inside Soobin’s backpack. Without a second thought, he stuck his snout inside the bag searching for the smell origin, making Soobin laugh and let him snoop into his bag. Soobin was amazed by the wolf, he was so interesting and cute and even though he noticed it was starting to get late, he didn’t want to leave and risk not seeing the alpha again. Yeonjun searched the bag for a while and even dropped some things out of it until he finally found what he was looking for. A package of his favorite cookies. He grabbed the package with his mouth and started to hop happily around the omega while holding it, making Soobin laugh at his attitude.

“ _ You seem to like these cookies. Do you want me to open it? _ ” Soobin asked while giggling at the alpha’s eagerness and Yeonjun dropped the package on Soobin’s lap, silently telling him to open it. “ _ Ok, I’ll open it. These are my favorites too! Here _ ” Soobin smiled while holding out the cookie for the alpha. Yeonjun almost bit his hand from being too eager. “ _ Hey, don’t eat my hand! _ ”

Soobin giggled and grabbed a cookie for himself watching while the alpha enjoyed his treat with closed eyes. When he finished, Yeonjun looked at him expectantly and Soobin offered him another cookie which the alpha happily took. They ate together for a while, Soobin feeding Yeonjun more than he was eating himself, and once again, when finished, Yeonjun looked at the boy waiting for more, and Soobin looked inside the package noticing it had only one cookie left. He pouted and looked at the alpha.

“ _ No way. The last one is mine! You ate the whole package alone! _ ” Yeonjun whined and looked at Soobin with puppy eyes. “ _ No! I only ate two and you ate the whole package alone. Stop being greedy! _ ” 

Soobin hugged the package close to his chest and pouted. Yeonjun huffed and walked away from the boy, sitting with his back turned to him. Soobin looked at him feeling guilty and conflicted at the same time. He sighed and walked towards the wolf offering him the last cookie. Yeonjun looked between him and the cookie and ate it happily, licking the omega’s hand as a thank you. Soobin giggled and sat beside the wolf enjoying the view for a moment. It was starting to get dark and even though he didn’t want to, Soobin thought it was better to go back home. Yeonjun walked him home, paying attention to his surroundings to keep the omega safe. When they arrived, Soobin sighed, catching the wolf’s attention.

“ _ If I bring more cookies tomorrow… Can we meet again? _ ” Soobin asked quietly and Yeonjun nodded watching as a smile grew on the omega’s face. “ _ Thank you! I’ll see you tomorrow then! Goodbye Yeonjun! _ ”

Yeonjun watched the omega running back to his house, almost jumping from happiness. He left feeling his chest warm and sighed thinking about how he would explain to his friends why he spent the whole day out. Inside, Soobin was calling Kai to tell him all about his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters honestly. It's so freaking cute I can't!
> 
> Follow at @miniminination and ask anything at curiouscat.me/miniminination


	8. Can I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin tries to guess how Yeonjun's human form looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I'm sorry I didn't update these last few days, but I was enjoying the holidays with my family. I hope you had a great holiday and I wish you all the best for this new year! Now I'll be updating regularly like before, enjoy!

After their first meeting, they met every day without exception. Yeonjun had a lot of explanation to do about why he spent the whole day out and why he smelled like an unknown omega. Every day when the alpha got back home they would shower him with questions about the mysterious omega and Yeonjun would just brush them off, too tired to answer them. Soobin, however, called Kai every night to tell him about the things he learned about the other. They would spend hours on the phone with Soobin talking nonstop, which was unusual for the boy that didn’t speak much and that got Kai worried that things might not end up good and the boy could get hurt, but he didn’t say anything not wanting to ruin his friend’s good mood. Yeonjun and Soobin enjoyed each other’s company and the younger brought cookies for them to share every day. 

“ _ Hey Yeonjun hyung! _ ” Soobin found out that Yeonjun was older than him in one of their talks. “ _ How are you today? _ ” He smiled at the alpha and sat by his side under the tree. “ _ Sometimes I forget you can’t speak… I wish we could talk, but it’s okay, I understand that you don’t feel safe or comfortable to shift next to me _ ” Soobin sighed playing with a stick on the floor.

He was happy to have met the lupus, but he wished they could talk and get to know each other better. The omega’s sad face made Yeonjun feel guilty for being too scared to shift inside the forest. He whined and licked Soobin’s cheek to cheer him up. Soobin blushed with the sudden action and hid his face on his knees which made Yeonjun confused and worried thinking that he was crying. Yeonjun walked to Soobin’s front and tucked his snout in between the boy’s legs to look at him, Soobin blushed even more and curled into a ball hiding from Yeonjun. The alpha smelled the omega’s hair making him ticklish and he giggled. Yeonjun licked his arms and neck happily. 

“ _Stop! It tickles and it feels like you’re kissing me…_ ” Soobin complained quietly, a pout on his face. Yeonjun widened his eyes finally noticing what he had done and sat still next to him, too embarrassed to look at him. “ _Are you embarrassed?_ ” Soobin asked, smirking at the other. “ _You are, aren’t you?_ _I bet you would be blushing right now_ ” He giggled. “ _You must look cute blushing_ ”.

Soobin said without thinking and regretted it right after. Both sat in silence for a while, too embarrassed to look at each other. A few minutes passed and Soobin got bored of the silence and reached his bag to take a package of cookies. He opened the package and silently offered one for the alpha as a peace offering. Yeonjun got up immediately and jumped around the omega happily, sitting in front of him waiting for his cookie. Soobin laughed and gave him a few before he ate them himself. After eating, Soobin laid on the floor watching the clouds and Yeonjun laid his head on Soobin’s belly, sighing when he felt the omega’s hand brushing his fur. They enjoyed the silence for a while, Yeonjun almost sleeping because Soobin was still caressing his head.

“ _ I was thinking of what you must look like in your human form… Do you think I can guess? _ ” Soobin giggled and Yeonjun looked at him curiously. “ _ Hm… Let me think… I don’t know much about how your wolf form is similar to your human form, but you’re not a big wolf so I guess you must be short? _ ” Soobin asked, making the alpha huff annoyed. “ _ Ok, ok! You’re not short then, but you’re definitely shorter than me _ ” He said giggling. “ _ If your fur is the same color as your hair you must have black hair. Hm… What else? Are you buff? No, you eat too many cookies, you must have a baby belly _ ” Soobin laughed at the indignant look he received from the wolf. “ _ You have abs then? _ ” he asked and Yeonjun puffed his chest proudly. “ _ I’m sorry, I won’t believe you until I see it! Your eyes are blue in your wolf form but they must be brown or black in your human form. I wonder how your voice is… Is it high or low? _ ”

Soobin got lost in his own thoughts and Yeonjun kept watching him silently and feeling guilty and wondering if he should show him his human form or not. They were friends now and Yeonjun felt comfortable with him, but he was still scared if something bad happened. What if he didn’t like him? What if he was lying all along and trying to deceive him? On the walk back home that night, he spent the whole way wondering what to do and decided to ask his friends about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are too adorable I can't with them haha
> 
> Follow me at @miniminination and ask me anything at curiouscat.me/miniminination


	9. Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin meets another lupus and gets in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> There is fighting and mention of blood in this chapter. It's not very detailed but it's there so I just thought I should warn you guys to make sure you're safe reading!

The next day Soobin went to buy his daily cookies but got disappointed because they had none. He sighed annoyed because his day barely began and it was already a wreck. He woke up later than usual and fell off the bed while trying to get up because he got stuck on the sheets. He almost fell down the stairs and broke a cup while washing the dishes. On his way to the clearing, he noticed a few footprints on the floor and got scared because they seemed to be bigger than Yeonjun’s ones. He walked carefully and even before entering the clearing he could smell an alpha. But that wasn’t the alpha he was expecting to see today. There was a brown wolf sitting in their clearing, he was a lupus just like Yeonjun, but he was much bigger and scarier and he was in his rut. Soobin tried to walk away silently, but even if he didn’t make noise any alpha could smell him, especially a lupus in his rut. He walked a few steps away from the alpha before he noticed him and started running towards him. Soobin ran for his life. Literally. He had no idea how lupus ruts worked and he didn’t want to find out now. He didn’t look back, focusing only on his surroundings and trying to remember a place to hide since Yeonjun had shown him around. He ended up cornered because he got the wrong way and his only escape was forward, where the alpha was, or backward where there was a cliff. The alpha started to walk towards him and Soobin immediately thought about his friend’s warnings and felt sorry for him. He thought about his family and how they should’ve stopped him, about Mr. Choi and how sad he would be to lose another “child” and lastly about Yeonjun and how much he cared about the alpha he barely knew and how his heart would beat faster just thinking about him. And just like magic, Yeonjun materialized in front of Soobin, growling at the other alpha. They started fighting, bitting, and growling at each other. Soobin watched everything in shock, Yeonjun tried to tell him to leave, but the omega was too scared to react.

The other lupus was way bigger and stronger than Yeonjun, but he kept fighting with all his straight, giving his all to protect the omega. He started to get tired and in a moment of weakness the other alpha threw him against a tree and he almost lost consciousness. He watched Soobin finally get back in his senses and alternate his eyes between the lupus coming at him and Yeonjun. Soobin was worried about Yeonjun and wanted to help him, but he had to survive first. He looked back at the cliff behind him and noticed that there was a lake at the end of it and that the fall wasn’t that high. A crazy thought came into his head and he took a deep breath. He looked at the lupus walking towards him and then at Yeonjun laying by the tree and smiled when their eyes locked. Yeonjun understood immediately what he was planning to do and got up trying to run as fast as he could to stop the omega, but he only got in time to see the omega’s body hitting the water and disappearing. Both alphas stood there looking down and waiting for the omega to emerge from the water. After waiting for a while the alpha growled annoyed and left leaving a panicked Yeonjun behind. Yeonjun ran through the forest panicking, trying to remember a way to get to the lake. His body hurt with every step and begged him to stop but he couldn’t, not until he found the omega. When he finally got to the lake he sniffed the air trying to find Soobin by his scent but it was like he was never there because Yeonjun couldn’t smell a thing. He dove into the water without thinking twice and swam the whole lake almost drowning from despair. He didn’t find Soobin anywhere and decided to get out of the water to stop and think straight. He shook himself to get the water out of his fur and sat by the lake sniffing the air again and catching a faint scent of the omega. He walked around the lake following the scent and felt relieved when he saw the omega lying on the shore with half his body inside the water. He walked closer and licked the omega’s face to wake him up only then smelling blood coming from him. His head was bleeding, probably from hitting it when he fell, and Yeonjun panicked again. He managed to put the boy on his back and ran back to his house to ask for help. It was difficult to run and keep the boy steady on his back, but it was much quicker than it would be if he changed and ran in his human form and Yeonjun wasn’t willing to risk the boy’s life. He ran as fast as he could without dropping the boy and almost broke his door when he opened it too harshly, scaring everyone inside. 

  
“ _ Yeonjun? What happened? Who is this? _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet new characters hehe
> 
> Follow me at @miniminination and ask questions at curiouscat.me/miniminination


	10. Bond Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun takes Soobin to his house to ask for help.

The four people in the room looked startled at the door and only after the shock they noticed the black wolf all wet, hurt, and tired. Yeonjun threw himself on the floor with Soobin still unconscious on top of him and groaned from tiredness. He didn’t even have the strength to shift so he just looked at the older in the room hoping she would understand what he wanted. Jisoo hurriedly got up and walked to them to check their wounds.

“ _Jesus Christ! Beomgyu, grab the first aid kit quickly!_ _Is this the omega you meet every day?_ ” She asked, receiving a short nod from the wolf. “ _What the hell happened to both of you?_ ” She asked rhetorically because she knew the other couldn’t answer her. “ _Seojun, Tae help me carry him to Yeonjun’s bedroom_ ” She said, watching the other two come closer to catch him. She walked by their side while they carried the unconscious boy, making sure he wasn’t going to get even more hurt. Yeonjun walked right behind them, watching them closely. They laid him on the bed and Yeonjun came closer, sticking his snout in Soobin’s hair to check on him, Jisoo smiled tenderly at his action. “ _Go rest for now, I’ll take care of him_ ”. Yeonjun left the room and was about to lay on the sofa when Jisoo screamed scaring him “ _DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! You are NOT sleeping on my sofa!_ ” Yeonjun looked at her with puppy eyes and Jisoo smiled imagining the pout the other would have on his face if he was in his human form. “ _No. You look disgusting. You’re not putting those dirty paws on my sofa. Go sleep outside until you heal enough to shift or else I’ll ask Seojun to give you a bath_ ” She laughed when Yeonjun widened his eyes and ran outside without protesting. 

Jisoo went back to the room carrying a pot with warm water to clean the omega’s wounds. She damped cloth and rubbed lightly to his face cleaning the dirty and the blood from it. After cleaning him, she could see better where the blood was coming from and sighed relieved when she noticed it was a small cut on his forehead. She took care of it and checked to see if there were any other wounds on his body. From the corner of the room, there were two pairs of eyes curiously watching them without saying anything. One of them looked out the window and smiled when he saw his hyung sleeping by a tree. He poked the other and both of them left the room quietly, trying not to catch the oldest attention. Once outside, they walked closer to the sleeping wolf, both in their wolf forms, they counted to three and jumped on the older wolf together, making him wake up startled. Yeonjun growled at them after the shock.

“ _ Are you trying to give me a heart attack? _ ” He complained. This was another thing Soobin still didn’t know about him, lupus could communicate with other lupus through telepathy.

“ _ I’m sorry hyung, we couldn’t miss the opportunity _ ” Beomgyu said teasingly, making Yeonjun growl at him again.

“ _ Is that the omega you meet every day? _ ” Taehyun asked curiously.

“ _ Yes _ ”

“ _ What happened to you? He has a cut on his forehead and you look terrible _ ” Beomgyu asked sitting in front of him, like a child ready to listen to a story.

“ _ Gee thanks... There was a lupus in his rut on our meeting spot. I guess he smelled Soobin there since we go there every day. Soobin got there before I did and he tried to run away but the guy chased him. When I arrived they had already left and I smelled both their scents so I chased after them. I got there just in time to stop the guy from jumping on him, but he was much bigger and stronger than me and he threw me against a tree when I got distracted. Then Soobin got trapped and his best idea was to throw himself from the cliff because he saw there was a lake by the end of it _ ”

“ _ Is he insane? _ ” Beomgyu asked shocked.

“ _ I guess? _ ”

“ _ He would probably die either way though, but he had a better chance to live if he jumped in the water _ ” Taehyun pointed and the other two nodded agreeing.

“ _ He is pretty _ ”

“ _ Are you interested Taehyunie? _ ” Beomgyu asked teasingly.

“ _ What? Shut up! Of course not! _ ”

“ _ I bet you’re blushing right now _ ”

“ _ Stop! Leave me alone _ ”

Yeonjun laughed at the younger bickering and laid down to rest for a bit more. They ended up rolling on the floor, biting each other playfully. After a while of playing, they huddled against each other and took a nap. Half an hour later they decided to go back in, all already in their human forms. Yeonjun went to take a shower while Beomgyu and Taehyun got scolded by Jisoo for rolling in the dirt. After his bath, he went to check on Soobin. The omega was sleeping peacefully on his bed, Yeonjun sat next to him and ran his fingers through his hair carefully. He kissed his forehead lightly to not wake him up and left the room, apprehensive of Soobin’s reaction when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally new characters! I couldn't resist throwing some Taegyu in there cause why not? haha I still don't know if there will be side ships, but I do love some Taegyu here and there, they are adorable. But don't worry, if you're a Tyunning or Beomkai lover, I got you!
> 
> Follow me at @miniminination and ask me anything at curiouscat.me/miniminination


	11. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin meets Yeonjun in his human form for the first time and it's chaotic.

Soobin woke up at dusk, dizzy and confused and feeling a strong headache. The last thing he remembered was crawling outside the lake and passing out there, having no strength to call the alpha. He sat on the bed carefully and looked around to recognize the place and soon realized he wasn’t home. He felt despair thinking about the possibilities of where he could be and what he would find behind the door of the room he was in. He got up quietly and walked towards the door, opening carefully and peeking outside to see if anyone was around. Noticing there wasn’t anyone, he walked in the small corridor similar to his grandparents house. He smelled a lot of different scents he never felt before and panicked for a moment until he picked Yeonjun’s scent among the others and let go the breath he was holding. He walked until he reached the end of the corridor which led to the living room that was full of people he didn’t know. He panicked again and tried to run away to hide in the bedroom before someone noticed him, but he ended up tripping on his own feet and fell face first. A young alpha with soft and round eyes and charcoal hair rushed to help him get up, but that only scared him more and he started to scream and struggle in his arms.

“ _ Please don’t hurt me! I don't know who you are or how I ended up here, but please have mercy! I’m just a broke college student _ ” Soobin said, his eyes filling with tears.

“ _ We are not… _ ” The boy holding him started to say but he was interrupted by panicked Soobin.

“ _ Please! I beg you, just let me go! I don’t have anything to offer _ ”

“ _ Soobin, we… _ ” The blond one with big, sparkly eyes tried to say.

“ _ How do you know my name?! _ ” Soobin said, freeing himself from the boy’s hold and crawling away from them.

“ _ Soobin calm down! We are not gonna hurt you _ ” Another boy slightly older with foxy eyes and plump lips said while approaching him slowly.

“ _ How do you know my name? Who are you? _ ” Soobin asked again, half panicked and half angry. “ _ Have you been watching me? Are you some kind of cult or something? Are you going to use me as human sacrifice? _ ” He widened his eyes and the older alpha laughed. “ _ Why are you laughing? _ ”

“ _ Soobin you silly. It’s me, Yeonjun _ ”

“ _ No is not _ ”

“ _ Yes, I am. Aren’t you recognizing my scent? _ ”

Soobin looked at him with half-closed eyes and sniffed the air recognizing Yeonjun’s scent coming from the alpha talking to him. He widened his eyes again and blushed three different shades of red before getting up and running back to the bedroom ignoring Yeonjun’s calls. He hid under the covers and cursed at himself for being an embarrassment. Soon he heard soft knocks on the door, but ignored them.

“ _ Soobin? _ ” Yeonjun picked his head inside the bedroom and smiled at the lump on the covers. He walked to the bed and sat beside him. “ _ Are you good? _ ” He asked but received no answer. “ _ Why are you ignoring me? _ ” Yeonjun pouted and poked the lump making it move slightly. He smiled and kneeled beside the bed and raised the covers, putting his head inside to see Soobin. “ _ Hey _ ” He smiled at him, their faces only a few inches apart. Soobin quickly hid his face with his hand. “ _ Why are you hiding from me? _ ”

“ _ I’m a embarrassment _ ”

“ _ No, you’re not! Come outside, let me see you properly _ ”

“ _ No _ ”

“ _ Please? _ ” He looked at him expectantly, but Soobin kept hiding. “ _ You don’t want to see me? You talked about how much you wanted to see my human form and now you don’t want anymore? Am I ugly? _ ”

“ _ No! _ ” He said desperately and uncovered his face noticing how close they were.

“ _ Hello _ ” Yeonjun smiled at him.

“ _ Hi _ ” Soobin answered shyly. “ _ Where am I? Who are those people? What time is it? _ ”

“ _ Let’s get you something to eat first then I’ll answer all your questions _ ”

Soobin got out of the covers reluctantly, a light blush still on his face. He looked at Yeonjun analyzing his features and gulped realizing how handsome he was. Yeonjun caught him staring and smiled widely. They walked quietly to the kitchen where everyone was already eating and sat side by side at the table. Soobin noticed all the curious eyes towards him and bowed his head embarrassed. Yeonjun ruffled his hair gently and smiled at him and placed a plate of food in front of him. Soobin looked at the food for a moment, but started to eat soon because his stomach started to growl. They ate in silence and Soobin replaced some of the food after finishing the first plate. When he finished he noticed everyone was looking at him again.

“ _ Thank you for the food, it was delicious! What was it? _ ”

“ _ Meat from the last human we sacrificed _ ” Jisoo said teasingly and Yeonjun scolded her with his eyes.

“ _ Stop teasing him! This is Jisoo by the way. And that is Seojun, her mate. This two are Taehyun and Beomgyu my little brothers _ ” Yeonjun said introducing everyone in the table.

“ _ Are you blood brothers? _ ” Soobin asked curiously.

“ _ No, we are bonded brothers _ ” Beomgyu said proudly and Soobin looked at him confused.

“ _ Basically we are brothers through a bond. Similar to the bond between mates, but we don’t need to bite each other, we just… Know _ ” Taehyun explained.

“ _ So you’re like a pack? _ ”

“ _ Yeah, something like that _ ”

“ _ Cool! Are you lupus too? _ ” Soobin asked to Jisoo and Seojun.

“ _ No. We are normal, just like you _ ”

“ _ Ah… How did you meet? _ ” Soobin asked to Yeonjun.

“ _ I met Tyun and Gyu when they were puppies. They got lost from their pack so I adopted them and took them home. I already lived with Jisoo noona and Seojun hyung by then. They found me wondering in the woods alone _ ”

“ _ Oh… Well, nice to meet you, I’m Choi Soobin! _ ” He smiled sweetly earning smiles from everyone on the table. “ _ What happened to me? All I remember was jumping into the lake and crawling out of it _ ”

“ _ I think you hit your head on a rock or something because when I found you you were passed out. This is my house. I brought you here because you were bleeding and we were far away from your house and I got worried you might need help quickly _ ”

“ _ Thank you for saving me Yeonjun hyung. I was so scared when I found that lupus in our spot. I thought I would die today _ ”

“ _ You don’t need to thank me. I would save you no matter what _ ” They smiled at each other and Beomgyu did a gagging sound.

“ _ They are not even dating yet and they are this disgusting _ ”

“ _ Right? _ ”

“ _ Shut up you two! Go to your room _ ”

“ _ What time is it hyung? _ ”

“ _ Hm… Eight _ ”

“ _What?! Oh my god, my grandparents. Hueningkai!_ _I have to go now!_ ”

“ _ No! Wait! You can’t leave now. It’s too dangerous to roam around the forest at night _ ” Jisoo warned.

“ _ Where is my phone? I have to at least call them _ ”

“ _ You’re lucky your backpack fell while you were running because if you had jumped with it you would lose all your things _ ” Yeonjun said and handed Soobin’s phone to him. He quickly dialed his grandparents number and waited for them to answer.

“ _ Grandma? It’s Soobin. Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry if I worried you, something happened and I ended up in Yeonjun hyung’s house… What? No! I’ll tell you about it tomorrow ok? Ok, I love you too! Bye _ ”

“ _ Is everything okay? Is she angry? _ ”

“ _ No, she’s fine… I wasn’t worried about her though… I need to call Hyuka now _ ” Soobin said, sighing.

“ _ Is he your boyfriend? _ ” Jisoo asked and Yeonjun got tense.

“ _No! He_ _‘s my best friend. More like my little brother! But he is sooo dramatic_ ”

Soobin looked at his phone and sighed again. Huening would probably scream at him for not calling earlier. He dialed his number and placed the phone near his ear waiting for the screams. Hyuka answered after two rings.

“ _ CHOI SOOBIN, YOU- _ ”

“ _ I’m fine Hyuka! _ ”

“ _ Fine my ass. Turn the video on right now, I want to see you lying to my face _ ” Soobin sighed for the nth time and turned the video on.

“ _ Hey Ning Ning _ ”

“ _ SHUT UP! Where were you all day? I called you multiple times, I even called your grandma and she said she didn’t know where you were! _ ”

“ _ Well, I… _ ”

“ _ You were with that alpha weren’t you? Istg Soobin, if you didn’t call me because you were busy with your alpha boy I’m gonna- _ ”

“ _ Hueningkai! _ ” Soobin complained, making Yeonjun giggle beside him.

“ _ Who was that? _ ”

“ _ Who? _ ”

“ _ I heard a laugh. Who was that Choi Soobin? _ ”

“ _ You heard nothing, you’re crazy _ ”

“ _ YOU ARE WITH HIM AREN’T YOU? I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! You left me worried while you were there being disgusting with him! _ ”

“ _ HUENINGKAI! Can you please shut up and listen to me? _ ” Soobin said blushing and looked at Yeonjun with the corner of his eye.

“ _ Okay fine _ ”

“ _ Thank you. I went to meet Yeonjun at the clearing like we always do, but today there was another lupus there and he was in his rut _ ”

“ _ WHAT? DID HE TOUCH YOU? I TOLD YOU THIS WASN’T A GOOD IDEA! OH MY GOD MY BEST FRIEND IS NOT PURE ANYMORE _ ”

“ _ CAN YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME AND SHUT UP UNTIL I FINISH? Geez, you’re so embarrassing _ ”

“ _ Ok, ok. I’m sorry _ ”

“ _ Anyways… I ran, but I ended up cornered between him and a cliff. Then Yeonjun hyung arrived and protected me, but the other lupus was stronger and threw Yeonjun at a tree and I jumped at the lake and hit my head at a rock. Then Yeonjun hyung found me and brought me to his house so his friends could help me. As I said before, I’m fine, no need to worry, I’ll be going home tomorrow. Goodnight _ ” Soobin said quickly, wanting to finish the call before his friend said another embarrassing thing.

“ _ Wait! So you are at Yeonjun’s house now? _ ”

“ _ Yes _ ”

“ _ Where is him? _ ”

“ _ Sleeping _ ” Soobin said, eyeing his side.

“ _ No, he’s not. I want to see him _ ”

“ _ Yes, he is. And you should sleep too. Goodnight _ ”

“ _ Yeonjun! Show yourself, I know you’re there _ ”

“ _ Hey _ ” Yeonjun appeared smiling behind Soobin and the omega sighed.

“ _ Wow. You’re handsome. You have good taste Soobin _ ”

“ _ Huening… _ ” Soobin warned while blushing.

“ _ Who else lives with you Yeonjun hyung? _ ”

“ _ Jisoo noona and Seojun hyung _ ” Yeonjun directed the camera to them and they waved happily. “ _ And Beomgyu and Taehyun, my brothers _ ”

“ _ Oh… Hello… I’m… Hueningkai _ ”

“ _ Huh? Why are you talking like that? Are you blushing? Do you think they are pretty? _ ” Soobin teased him and Kai stayed silent. “ _ Oh my gosh, you do! You liked them didn’t you? Who did you find handsome? Tell me! _ ”

“ _ Shut up _ ”

“ _ What? I didn’t hear you. Do you want me to call them over so you can see them up close? _ ”

“ _ I hate you. Call me tomorrow. Goodnight _ ”

“ _ No! Let’s talk more _ ”

“ _ Goodnight Choi Soobin _ ”

Kai hung up the phone making everyone laugh at him. Soobin would tease him so much next time he called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope you had fun reading it too! Who do you think Hyuka found handsome? 👀
> 
> Follow me at @miniminination and ask anything at curiouscat.me/miniminination


	12. Bed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bed time and there's only double beds available.

After laughing for a while, Jisoo started to clean the dishes. Soobin got up to help her but gave up when she looked at him with murderous eyes. Once the dishes were all cleaned and back at the cabinets, they went to the living room to chat a bit more before going to bed. They asked questions about Soobin and he asked about them. A quarter to midnight, Beomgyu was already sleeping on Taehyun’s lap and Seojun kept yawning so they decided to sleep. The only problem was that the house had only three bedrooms. The master’s bedroom which belonged to Jisoo and Seojun and two other bedrooms with double beds each, one belonged to Yeonjun and the other to Taehyun and Beomgyu. Soobin insisted he could sleep on the couch, but Jisoo was against it.

“ _ Noona I already told you it's fine! I can sleep on the couch, it won’t be uncomfortable _ ”

“ _ You’re a six feet giant, how aren’t you going to be uncomfortable? You don’t even fit in it _ ”

“ _ I sleep curled up anyways, it’s fine, really! _ ”

“ _ Okay then Yeonjun will sleep on the couch _ ” Jisoo said.

“ _ No! I won’t let him slept on the couch at his own house _ ”

“ _ Can’t he just sleep with Yeonjun? It’s a double bed, they both fit _ ” Seojun said, yawning once again, too tired to even think about what he said. Jisoo and Soobin exchanged looks and sighed.

“ _ Fine _ ” Soobin said, finally giving up on the discussion. “ _ But only if Yeonjun hyung doesn’t mind _ ”

“ _ I… Hm… Okay… _ ”

“ _ Ok. Come with me Soobin, I’ll show you the bathroom so you can take a shower. Yeonjun bring some of your clothes for him please _ ” Jisoo said already walking away, Soobin following right behind. Taehyun got up from the couch with a sleeping Beomgyu in his arms and stopped in front of Yeonjun smiling.

“ _ What? _ ”

“ _ Enjoy your night _ ” He said teasingly.

“ _ Shut up! _ ” Yeonjun said kicking the other who ran away giggling.

Yeonjun grabbed his clothes and took them to Jisoo before going back to his bedroom. He made the bed to sleep and paced around the room while waiting. After a while, he heard a soft knock on the door, and Soobin picked his head inside the bedroom, walking in shyly. Yeonjun stopped pacing and looked at Soobin wearing his clothes, something in him bubbling to hug the omega. They both sat on opposite sides of the bed and stayed silent, Yeonjun looking at his feet and Soobin fidgeting with his long sleeves. A few minutes passed after Yeonjun decided to finally lay down, Soobin following right after. They were both at the very end of the bed, one wrong move and they would fall off of it, Yeonjun decided to scoot a bit closer and looked at Soobin who was still since he laid down. 

“ _ I don’t bite you know? _ ” Yeonjun said, trying to make the omega more comfortable.

“ _ Yes you do _ ” Soobin said giggling.

“ _ That was one time ok? _ ” Yeonjun huffed and Soobin giggled remembering the time when they were playing tag in the clearing and Yeonjun bit his ankle while trying to hold him.

“ _ It hurt and it was marked for a few days _ ”

“ _ You know I didn’t mean to… I’m used to playing with Tyun and Gyu and we usually bite each other in our wolf forms _ ”

“ _ Now I know _ ”

They smiled and fell into silence once again. Soobin was looking at the ceiling and Yeonjun looking at him. He analyzed every detail on Soobin’s face, his chubby cheeks, his pouty lips, his round nose. He was stunning and Yeonjun knew that, but he never admitted to himself until then that he had a huge crush on the pretty omega. He saw Soobin fighting to keep his eyes open and smiled.

“ _ Are you sleepy? _ ”

“ _ Yeah… _ ”

“ _ Then sleep _ ”

Soobin nodded and turned his back to Yeonjun, getting cozy on the covers. Yeonjun smiled and grabbed Soobin’s waist to pull him closer since he was still laying really close to the edge of the bed. Soobin felt his cheeks get warm when Yeonjun kissed his head.

“ _ Goodnight Soobinie _ ”

“ _ Goodnight Yeonjun hyung _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so cute, I can't... Next chapter is even cuter, wait for it!
> 
> Twitter: @miniminination  
> curiouscat.me/miniminination


	13. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun can't sleep.

Yeonjun rolled around in bed for a couple of hours, tiredness nowhere to be seen. Soobin’s sweet scent was so close to him, engulfing the bedsheets and the air around him, that it made him dizzy. His wolf was agitated for a reason Yeonjun couldn’t point out. Maybe it was because there was an omega in his bed or maybe because it was Soobin. Either way, he started to get annoyed and turned around again trying to find a comfortable position to sleep, but ended up waking Soobin up.

“ _ Yeonjun hyung? _ ” Soobin rubbed his eyes, his voice full of sleep.

“ _ Oh… I’m sorry to wake you up _ ”

“ _ It’s fine… Are you okay? _ ”

“ _ Yeah. Go back to sleep okay? _ ” Yeonjun brushed his finger through Soobin’s hair making him smile.

“ _ You’re turning in bed for a while... Can’t you sleep? _ ”

“ _ No… _ ”

“ _ Why? _ ”

“ _ I don’t know. I think it’s because of you? _ ”

“ _ Me? Why? Am I taking too much space on the bed? Do I move too much? I can go sleep on the couch if I’m bothering you _ ”

“ _ No, no! Actually, I think it’s because of your scent _ ”

“ _ My… Scent? _ ” Yeonjun nodded, making Soobin confused. “ _ It’s my scent so bad that you can’t sleep? I’m sorry… I’ll sleep on the couch then _ ”

Soobin tried to get up to leave the bed feeling troubled, but Yeonjun grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back to lay down. Soobin looked at him confused as to why Yeonjun wanted him to stay if he was such a bother and his eyes widened when the alpha approached his neck, his nose right at his scent gland. He blushed when Yeonjun left a peck there.

“ _ You smell so good Soobin-ah _ ” Yeonjun said, brushing his nose through Soobin’s neck.

“ _ Do I? But I thought _ -”

“ _ I can’t sleep because you smell too good… And your scent is everywhere, it’s driving me crazy _ ”

“ _ Oh _ ”

“ _ You should take responsibility for that _ ”

“ _ It’s not my fault though _ ”

“ _ Yes, it is. Who told you to smell this good? _ ”

“ _ Well… You can blame my parents for giving birth to me I guess _ ” Soobin giggled.

Yeonjun kept nosing Soobin’s neck, alternating between giving it pecks and light bites but not hard enough to leave marks. Soobin let him because he was too weak to say no and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. Yeonjun kept his face in his neck until he felt like he was intoxicated by his scent, he trailed the kisses up to his jaw and his cheeks and stopped when they were a breath apart from each other’s mouths. He looked at Soobin’s eyes trying to read them, he saw infatuation and care in them and something else he still couldn’t figure it out. Then he looked at his lips again and slowly approached them, eyes going back and forth between his lips and his eyes to try and catch any sign of rejection. He brushed their lips together slightly and looked at Soobin’s eyes again testing his reaction, he seemed stunned but not annoyed or bothered. He gave his lips a quick peck, once again looking for his reaction but Soobin kept wide-eyed and stunned.

“ _ Hey, you good? _ ” He looked worried at Soobin when the other didn’t react. “ _ Soobin? _ ”

“ _ Huh? _ ”

“ _ Are you okay? Did I make you uncomfortable? I’m so sorry, I thought you- I’m sorry! _ ”

Yeonjun moved away from Soobin quicker than he could blink, embarrassed for letting his wolf take control and assume that the other wanted to kiss him too. Soobin stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes letting what just happened to sink in and looked at Yeonjun after who was curled up in a ball at the very edge of the bed. He giggled and scooted over, hugging Yeonjun’s waist and placing a peck at his nape making him startled.

“ _ Soobin? _ ” Yeonjun asked after Soobin stayed silent for a while.

“ _ I’m sorry hyung _ ”

“ _ Why? _ ”

“ _ I wasn’t rejecting you just now. I was just shocked and didn’t know how to react _ ”

“ _ Was I going too fast? _ ”

“ _ No. I just… Wasn’t expecting it? _ ”

“ _ What do you mean? _ ”

“ _ Hyung I just came into a sense of liking you a few days ago, I never expected you to like me back. Well, at least I suppose you do? _ ”

“ _ I do _ ”

“ _ Good. I like you too hyung _ ” Yeonjun turned around in Soobin’s arms and smiled when their eyes met. He brushed his bangs out of the way and kissed his forehead fondly making Soobin smile.

“ _ Soobin-ah _ ”

“ _ Hm? _ ”

“ _ Can I kiss you? _ ”

“ _ Yes hyung _ ”

Yeonjun smiled and touched Soobin’s cheek, caressing it lightly before catching his lips in his. The kiss had a slow and calming pace, both exploring each other’s mouths. Yeonjun kept caressing Soobin’s cheeks the whole time while Soobin got himself busy with his nape’s hair. They took their time, neither wanting to rush the other, and slowly the kiss progressed and became more intense but still innocent and sweet. They parted several times to catch a breath, but never really breaking apart from each other’s arms and giving pecks in between the kisses. A lot of kisses later they finally broke apart and joined their foreheads smiling at each other. Soobin laid his head on Yeonjun’s chest and the other hugged him by the waist. Neither said anything, knowing well what the other was feeling, and quickly after they both fell asleep feeling each other’s warmness and bathed in their scents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proceeds to d*e from cuteness
> 
> follow me at @miniminination and ask me anything at curiouscat.me/miniminination


	14. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu goes down the lane of memories.

Beomgyu was the first one to wake up as usual. He stretched his limbs lazily and rolled around in bed bumping into Taehyun’s sleeping body. He watched the other’s peaceful sleeping features and brushed his bangs out of his face smiling fondly at him. They’ve been together since Beomgyu could remember. His first memory of him was when they were toddlers, Beomgyu was running around playing with the other kids of his pack when a taller boy pushed him to the ground because he was jealous Beomgyu was hanging out with his future mate. They didn’t even know what mates were at that time, but they always listened to the elders talking about it and so they copied them, choosing who was each other’s mates. Beomgyu, being much younger and smaller than the other kid, started crying not fully understanding why he was pushed to the ground out of nowhere. That triggered Taehyun, the small kid a year younger than Beomgyu who kept watching him from afar but never got the courage to ask him to play. He got up from his mom’s lap and marched to the older boy without fear. “ _ Don’t touch him _ ” He said in his full five-year-old rage and pushed the taller boy far away from Beomgyu. The boy ignored him and followed his “mate” around while Taehyun turned to check on the other. “ _ Are you okay? _ ” He asked, checking Beomgyu’s body with his eyes and the latter nodded still sniffling. “ _ Great. Let’s go, mom made pie _ ”. From that day on, they never broke apart. Beomgyu was glued to Taehyun 24/7, following him around and talking nonstop. Taehyun didn’t talk much, but he didn’t mind Beomgyu’s company. He actually enjoyed it a lot and soon they fell into a strong friendship. When hell broke loose and the hunters found their pack, they ran away together. Beomgyu was eight that time and Taehyun was seven. They took care of each other, Taehyun was the son of a hunter and so he learned a few things about hunting, not a lot since he was still too young, but enough to keep them alive. Beomgyu was very good at finding shelter because his favorite game was hide'n'seek and he was always the last one to be found. They lived like that for almost a year, constantly moving places and trying to find someone to help them. Until they met Yeonjun.

Yeonjun was always a curious kid, he liked to explore the forest around the house he shared with Jisoo and Seojun, and each day he went further and further until he knew almost all of it. He found the pups in one of those adventures through the forest. They were both sleeping cuddled up inside a very small cave and Yeonjun smelled their milky scent as he passed by. He walked into the cave carefully, sniffing the air to try and catch an adult’s scent, but found nothing. He sniffed the pups when he got close to them, making them wake up startled. Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun curiously and Taehyun stood in front of him, growling lightly to warn him to back away. Yeonjun quickly laid on the ground, his ears flat on his head to show him that he wasn’t a threat and waited until he calmed down. He stood on the ground when Beomgyu approached him sniffing the air, Taehyun side-eyeing him, still wary of him. He let the pup sniff him all around and stood still the whole time. When he wasn’t feeling threatened anymore, Taehyun also approached and sniffed him. Soon enough, they were all rolling around the floor playing, Beomgyu and Taehyun tackling Yeonjun to the ground while he bit their paws playfully. Yeonjun didn’t ask them to go home with him that day, but he hunted for them and came back every day for a week until he finally asked and they happily followed.

Beomgyu smiled from the happy memories he had with his two best friends and got up to help Jisoo make breakfast since she was probably awake as well. He kissed Taehyun’s forehead and left the room quietly. Before going to the kitchen, he peeked inside Yeonjun’s bedroom and smiled widely at the couple sleeping soundly wrapped around each other. He was happy Yeonjun found someone to take care of him because he was always taking care of the others and constantly forgot about himself. Someone who would cherish the small things with him and give him all the love he needed. Beomgyu hoped one day he would find someone like that for him too. Or maybe he already did but haven’t figured it out yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> istg i had to stop a few times while writing this because I just couldn't get over how cute this chapter was... hope you liked as well, it was just a brief journey to the past so you get to know the characters better!
> 
> as usual, follow me at @miniminination and ask me anything at curiouscat.me/miniminination


	15. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin learns about Yeonjun's past.

“ _ Good morning _ ” Beomgyu said as he entered the kitchen.

“ _ Good morning! Did you sleep well? _ ”

“ _ Yes. By the way, how did I get to bed? I remember falling asleep on the couch _ ”

“ _ Taehyun carried you _ ”

“ _ Oh _ ” Beomgyu blushed slightly and proceeded to set the table. Jisoo grinned at him.

“ _ Did you check on the love birds? _ ” Jisoo asked.

“ _ Yeah, they are sleeping wrapped around each other _ ” Beomgyu giggled. “ _ They look so cute together. Soobin seems like a good person. I’m happy for Yeonjun hyung _ ”

“ _ Me too. We won’t need to hear him whine about how single he is anymore _ ”

“ _ True _ ”

They laughed and Beomgyu approached to help with the food. Jisoo gave him vegetables to chop while she was cooking the meat. They stayed in a comfortable silence enjoying their routine. Every morning they would wake up before the others and cook their breakfast together. Seojun was the third one to wake up, Taehyun and Yeonjun last. Seojun washed the dishes for every meal and sometimes he would go out with Taehyun and Yeonjun to hunt. Yeonjun sometimes would cook lunch or dinner. They’ve been living like this for about ten years, no one related to the other, but a family for sure.

“ _ What about you? _ ” Jisoo broke the silence and looked at Beomgyu.

“ _ What about me? _ ”

“ _ When are you going to find your significant other? _ ”

“ _ Oh… I don’t know… _ ”

“ _ That friend of Soobin seems cute _ ” She said, watching his reaction closely.

“ _ I guess… _ ”

“ _ He seems to have liked one of you. Who do you think it is? You? Or maybe Taehyun? _ ” She grinned when the other widened his eyes at the name of his friend.

“ _ I… Don’t know… I’m not really… Interested. But if Taehyun likes him then I’m happy for him _ ”

“ _ Wouldn’t you be sad if Taehyun finds a mate? _ ”

“ _ What? No! Of course not! Why would I? _ ”

“ _ How can you be so dense, honey? _ ”

“ _ Who is dense? _ ” Seojun asked entering the kitchen.

“ _ Beomgyu _ ”

“ _ I’m not! _ ”

“ _ Yes, you are sweetie _ ” Seojun giggled and messed Beomgyu’s hair. “ _ Good morning _ ” He kissed Jisoo’s lips, earning a smile.

“ _ Good morning _ ”

“ _ I’m not dense! _ ” Beomgyu protested like a child making the couple giggle. “ _ Stop laughing I’m serious! _ ”

Beomgyu kept whining while the couple teased him and finished breakfast. In the bedroom, Yeonjun was the first one to wake up. He smiled when he saw the younger hugging his waist and sleeping soundly. He spent a couple of minutes admiring his beauty and caressing his hair before Soobin woke up. He stretched his limbs lazily and looked at Yeonjun with eyes half-closed.

“ _ Good morning _ ” Yeonjun smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

“ _ Hm _ ” Soobin mumbled and hid his face in Yeonjun’s chest, closing his eyes again making Yeonjun giggle.

“ _ Hey, wake up sleepyhead _ ”

“ _ Don’t wanna _ ”

“ _ Why? _ ”

“ _ Because I’m comfortable _ ”

“ _ But we have to get up and have breakfast _ ”

“ _ I’m not hungry _ ” Soobin’s stomach growled, contradicting him and Yeonjun laughed.

“ _ I guess you are. Let’s go eat _ ”

“ _ Don’t wanna _ ” Soobin whined.

“ _ Come on! We can cuddle more after we eat. What do you think? _ ”

“ _ Can we? _ ” Soobin asked, his eyes sparkling.

“ _ Sure _ ”

Yeonjun laughed when Soobin got up right after he answered. They did a simple morning routine and walked hand in hand to the kitchen. Jisoo teased them making both blush and they all sat to eat. Taehyun woke up last and walked to the kitchen still half asleep, he sat beside Beomgyu and rested his head on his shoulder while Beomgyu fed him. Jisoo and Seojun exchanged looks every now and then and smiled in compliance. As promised, after breakfast Yeonjun and Soobin went back to bed and cuddled till lunch. They chatted a lot, Soobin asking all the questions he couldn’t ask before and Yeonjun answering willingly. At lunch, Soobin helped Jisoo cook and they chatted while Yeonjun played video games with Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Seojun. They ate all together, sharing stories and memories of each other. Yeonjun and Soobin decided to go to their clearing after lunch, Soobin bid goodbye to all of them and thanked them for having him there, promising he would come back. They walked holding each other’s hands and smiling dumbly at each other. When they got to the clearing, they sat side by side by the lake and Soobin laid his head on Yeonjun’s shoulders, Yeonjun playing with their fingers.

“ _ Hyung _ ”

“ _ Yeah? _ ”

“ _ You said Jisoo noona and Seojun hyung found you wandering in the woods… How old were you? Why were you alone? _ ”

“ _ I was seven. I got lost from my parents _ ”

“ _ Were your parents lupus as well? _ ”

“ _ My father was _ ”

“ _ Did you split up because of the hunters? _

“ _ Yeah. Since I can remember me and my parents kept running around and hiding. I didn’t even understand what was happening half of the time, but we kept going from place to place until we finally settled down. We lived there for a couple of years, we even had a small pack, but one night they found us again. My mom and I ran away and my dad stayed behind to protect us, but they chased us and my mom told me to hide in a cave and only come out when she came back. I stayed there for three days until I realized she wouldn’t be coming back. I went back to the place we used to live but nobody was there. I never found my mom or my dad again, not even their scent. So I kept running and hiding like we used to do until I found Jisoo noona. I hid inside her cabin one night that was thunderstorming and when she saw me she didn’t want to let me go _ ” Yeonjun giggled, reminiscing his memories. “ _ She and Seojun always wanted to have a child, but she couldn’t get pregnant no matter how much they tried. And then I showed up, a scared and lonely pup. She fell in love with me and she treated me so well that I easily trusted her and let them adopt me as their child. I never called her mom, but she knows I’m grateful for everything she did for me _ ”

Yeonjun smiled remembering the good moments he spent with them and how grateful he was for them. He heard a sniffle from his side and laughed when he saw Soobin was crying.

“ _ Hey, why are you crying? _ ”

“ _ It must’ve been so scary to live alone being just a pup _ ”

“ _ It was in the beginning, but I got used to it _ ”

“ _ This is not fair! Why can’t you and your family stay together? People are so cruel, destroying families because of pure ignorance. They don’t even spare a child! _ ” Soobin said sniffing, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“ _ I know, I know. Don’t cry, hm? I’m okay aren’t I? _ ”

“ _ Yes, but you could’ve died! How can a child take care of itself? If I find one of those hunters I swear I’m gonna... _ ” Yeonjun giggled and Soobin looked at him angrily. “ _ Why are you laughing? _ ”

“ _ You’re the cutest I can’t handle you _ ” Yeonjun cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips fondly, brushing his tears away after. “ _ Don’t cry anymore ok? I’m fine. I’ve survived so I could meet you now _ ”

Soobin blushed and hit his chest making Yeonjun laugh. They hugged each other and Yeonjun brushed Soobin’s hair. They enjoyed the silence for a while, but Soobin was still curious about his story.

“ _ How were your parents? _ ”

“ _ My dad was funny, he was always playing with me and making jokes that left my mom crazy. And my mom… She was amazing. She liked to write a lot, she was the one who taught me how to read and write. I don’t remember much, but I remember she wrote letters every month and I liked to sit beside her and just watch her writing. She was so pretty _ ”

“ _ Letters? _ ”

“ _ Yeah. I think she sent them for my grandpa, but I’m not sure _ ”

Soobin laid on Yeonjun’s lap and closed his eyes, enjoying the other brushing his fingers through his hair. He was almost falling asleep when something inside him clicked and he got up quickly scaring Yeonjun.

“ _ What happened? _ ”

“ _ Did you say your mom used to write letters to your grandpa? _ ”

“ _ Yeah? I’m sure if it was him though. She told me once, but I don’t remember surely _ ”

“ _ Hyung, is your last name Choi? _ ”

“ _ Yes… _ ”

“ _ Oh my god hyung! _ ” Soobin screamed and hugged him tightly.

“ _ Are you okay? _ ” Yeonjun looked at Soobin confused.

“ _ Hyung, I think I know your grandpa! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a small world after all~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Follow me at @miniminination and ask/tell me anything at curiouscat.me/miniminination <3


	16. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun talks to his grandpa and Soobin realizes something.

Soobin quickly grabbed his phone and started dialing a number while Yeonjun looked at him confused. He turned on the speaker and waited until the older man answered the phone. Yeonjun tried to ask what he was doing but Soobin shushed him. Soobin smiled when he heard Mr. Choi’s grumpy voice.

“ _ Hello? _ ”

“ _ Hi Mr. Choi, how are you? Missed me? _ ”

“ _ Oh, Soobin! I thought you had been eaten by a wolf already _ ” The older said teasingly.

“ _ Hey! Stop teasing me! I won’t tell you the news _ ”

“ _ What news? _ ”

“ _ You don’t deserve to know _ ”

“ _ Just tell me already, child! _ ”

“ _ Okay, fine. But just because I love you very much. Please turn on the camera and don’t forget to show your face! _ ”

“ _ Do you think I’m dumb? _ ”

“ _ You’re so grumpy today Mr. Choi. Did something happen? _ ”

“ _ Just that annoying old lady again _ ”

“ _ Oh, the one that has a crush on you? _ ” Soobin teased.

“ _ Shut up _ ”

“ _ You should go out with her, you know? She’s nice _ ”

“ _ Will you tell me the news or not? I’m going to hang up _ ”

“ _ Fine, fine! I’ll turn on the camera _ ”

Soobin turned the camera on and smiled and he saw Mr. Choi’s grumpy face. He waved at him happily and Mr. Choi rolled his eyes but smiled back. He really missed the younger, but would never admit it out loud. 

“ _ Did you miss my handsome face? _ ”

“ _ I’m hanging up _ ”

“ _ No! Wait! Ok, fine. I’ll tell you _ ”

“ _ Took you long enough _ ” Mr. Choi said, rolling his eyes.

“ _ Geez, you’re so grumpy… Anyways, remember that story you told me about your son? _ ”

“ _ Yes. What about it? _ ”

“ _ And remember that you said your daughter in law was pregnant? _ ”

“ _ Get to the point please _ ”

“ _ I… I think I’ve found your grandson _ ”

“ _ What? _ ”

“ _ Your grandson. I think I’ve found him _ ”

“ _ Don’t play with those things Soobin-ah _ ”

“ _ I’m not! I really think it’s him! _ ”

“ _ Stop daydreaming. He is dead. All of them are _ ”

“ _ No! Listen to me, he- _ ”

“ _ Enough! My son and his family are all dead, Soobin. Please don’t give me false hopes like that. It still hurts me _ ”

“ _ But I’m not… Mr. Choi, please listen to me _ ”

“ _ No. I’m going to hang up and we are not going to talk about this again _ ”

“ _ Mr. Choi look! _ ” Soobin turned the camera desperately to Yeonjun so Mr. Choi could see him, Mr. Choi gasped and widened his eyes.

“ _ Choi Yong Su? _ ”

“ _ No. I’m Choi Yeonjun. Yong Su was my father _ ”

“ _ I… I can’t believe you're alive! How are you alive? I thought all of you died _ ”

“ _ I don’t know if my parents are alive, honestly I doubt. But I am! And I can’t believe I have a grandpa too. I always thought I was alone in the world _ ”

They laughed and started chatting, Mr. Choi asking all sorts of questions about Yeonjun. Soobin smiled at them and moved away to give them some privacy. He sat under the tree and enjoyed the fresh breeze brushing through his hair, feeling happy that he was able to reunite the two people he loves the most. He ended up falling asleep because the other two were chatting enthusiastically - and he didn’t want to interrupt - and the shade of the tree was fresh and nice to take a nap. Soobin woke up an hour later feeling fingers brushing through his hair and smiled even before opening his eyes.

“ _ Good morning sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well? _ ”

“ _ Yes. Did you talk with your grandpa a lot? _ ” Soobin smiled at him.

“ _ Yeah. We exchanged numbers and I’m thinking about visiting him soon _ ”

“ _ Good _ ”

“ _ Soobin I… I don’t even know how to begin thanking you. I would live my whole life without knowing I had a piece of my family waiting for me. I always thought I was all alone, but I was still happy because I had Jisoo and Seojun, and Taehyun and Beomgyu. But then you showed up and I thought ‘Maybe he could be my family too’ and now, after all, you did, you come and make me even happier than I was before. Truly, thank you so much. I can never thank you enough _ ”

“ _ It’s not a big deal hyung… I just want you and Mr. Choi to be happy. I know how much he misses his son and to be honest, I was scared you weren’t who I thought you were, but I had to take the risk _ ”

“ _ I’m glad you did _ ” Yeonjun smiled and kissed the other’s lips gently. “ _ Please don’t ever leave me _ ”

“ _ I won’t _ ” They smiled at each other and kissed again. “ _ Well, actually I have to… But I won’t leave you, like, for real. Just for a couple of months _ ”

“ _ Why? _ ”

“ _ I have to finish college, remember? _ ”

“ _ Oh… That _ ”

“ _ Yeah… That _ ”

“ _ Can’t you just drop? _ ” Yeonjun asked, nuzzling the other’s neck.

“ _ You know I can’t. Mom and dad would kill me _ ”

“ _ Maybe I’ll have to kidnap you then _ ”

“ _ Hueningkai would go to hell after you _ ” Soobin giggled.

“ _ I’m not scared of him. He looks inoffensive _ ”

“ _ It’s because he is. But I don’t know what would happen if I went missing for real _ ”

“ _ He would probably freak out and call the police _ ” Yeonjun giggled remembering Soobin’s previous conversation with his friend.

“ _ Probably _ ” They laughed and Yeonjun lifted Soobin, bringing him to sit on his lap and caressed his cheeks. 

“ _ I’m gonna miss you _ ”

“ _ I’m gonna miss you too. But you can always come and visit! I work at Mr. Choi’s bookstore so I’m always around there _ ”

“ _ I’ll definitely visit! _ ”

“ _ I should be going now… My grandparents must be worried _ ”

“ _ Let’s go, I’ll walk you there _ ”

They got up and walked hand in hand to Soobin’s house. They stayed in a comfortable silence the whole way, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Once they reached the house, Soobin suddenly hugged Yeonjun, surprising him. He wrapped his arms around Soobin’s waist and caressed his back gently.

“ _ Are you okay? _ ” He asked after a couple of minutes.

“ _ Yeah… I’m just hugging you to make your scent stay longer on me _ ” Soobin said, blushing and Yeonjun tried to hide a smile.

“ _ We are going to see each other tomorrow right? _ ”

“ _ Of course! I want to spend as much time as I can with you _ ”

Yeonjun smiled widely and pecked Soobin’s lips gently. They kept giggling and kissing for several minutes until Soobin decided to go inside. Soobin waved goodbye and entered his house after he saw Yeonjun disappear into the woods and found his grandma peeking through the window.

“ _ It’s that the lupus you’ve found? I thought you said you didn’t want to kiss him _ ” She teased as soon as Soobin entered.

“ _ Grandma stop _ ” Soobin complained blushing.

“ _ He is handsome _ ”

“ _ Yes, he is. Now leave me alone _ ”

“ _ Does he kiss well? He looks like he does. He also looks like he would be great in- _ ”

“ _ Sook! Jesus, stop saying those embarrassing things to the poor boy. Are you okay Soobinie? _ ”

“ _ Yes, grandpa. Yeonjun’s family took care of me _ ”

“ _ I’m glad. Go take a shower and rest, I’ll call when dinner is ready _ ”

“ _ Thanks, grandpa! _ ”

Soobin smiled and hurried upstairs. He showered and laid on the bed smiling like a stupid boy in love. After giggling by himself for a while he decided to call his friend and tell him the news. He smiled seeing Huening wrapped around a blanket and looking sleepy.

“ _Wake up sunshine!_ _Did you spend the night watching movies again?_ ”

“ _ Yes. I’m bored and lonely _ ”

“ _ Oh my poor baby _ ”

“ _ Tell me. How was Yeonjun's house? _ ”

“ _ It was great! His family is very nice and fun _ ”

“ _ I’m glad. Where did you sleep? _ ”

“ _ Yeonjun’s bed _ ” Soobin whispered.

“ _ WITH HIM? _ ” Soobin nodded. “ _ ALREADY? DID YOU-” _

“ _ NO! Gosh no. We just cuddled and… Kissed _ ”

“ _ YOU KISSED? OH MY GOD! My child is all grown up _ ”

“ _ I’m literally older than you _ ”

“ _ Not the point. I’m happy for you _ ”

“ _ Thanks… By the way, who did you like? _ ”

“ _ What do you mean? _ ”

“ _ When I introduced Taehyun and Beomgyu. I’ve never seen you blush so quickly before _ ”

“ _ I didn’t blush _ ”

“ _ Yes, you did. In fact, you’re blushing right now _ ” Soobin giggled.

“ _ I did not! Leave me alone _ ” Kai curled up inside his blanket to hide his face.

“ _ Tell me _ ” Soobin singsonged.

“ _ No _ ”

“ _ Please _ ”

“ _... _ ”

“ _ Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell m- _ ”

“ _OK FINE!_ _You’re so annoying geez…_ ”

“ _ Who did you like? _ ”

“ _ Both? _ ” Kai whispered.

“ _ What did you say? _ ”

“ _ I SAID BOTH. BOTH! THEY ARE BOTH PRETTY. THERE I SAID IT. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE _ ”

“ _ I KNEW IT! _ ”

“ _ STOP SCREAMING _ ”

“ _ YOU’RE THE ONE SCREAMING _ ” They looked at each other and laughed. “ _ Huening… _ ”

“ _ Hm? _ ”

“ _ I think I love him _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Follow me at @miniminination and ask/tell me anything at curiouscat.me/miniminination <3


	17. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning, this chapter contains a small amount of angst. Don't ask me how it happened but it did. I promise it's nothing to worry about tho! Enjoy <3

After that day, they stopped going to the clearing and Soobin went to Yeonjun’s house every day at the request of the others to see him. He also didn’t see Yeonjun’s wolf form anymore and he kinda missed it. At the end of the day, Soobin promised he would go to their house early the next day to eat breakfast with them. He woke up early and got ready to go to Yeonjun’s house, by now he already knew his way there. He went to the kitchen and grabbed the cake he baked last night, bid goodbye to his grandparents, and left quickly. Soobin wanted to get there before the alpha woke up because he wanted to be the one waking him up. He walked through the forest, paying attention to his surroundings, always alert and ready to run in case he needed. Still scared of the other lupus showing up out of nowhere and trying to catch him. 

He smiled when he approached the cabin, but soon turned into a pout when he saw a big black wolf sitting on the porch. He admired the beautiful wolf for a few seconds to appreciate and huffed annoyed the alpha ruined his plans. He started to walk in his direction but stopped in his tracks when Yeonjun suddenly got up and changed into his human form. He turned around, his back to the other, and Soobin got a full view of Yeonjun’s naked butt. Soobin quickly closed his eyes and hid his face behind the cake he was holding, his face burning from embarrassment. Jisoo came outside to give Yeonjun his clothes and she laughed when she saw Soobin standing like a statue, red from head to toe. Yeonjun also blushed, but it quickly changed into a cocky smile.

“ _ I baked a cake _ ” It was the first thing Soobin said after he got inside. Jisoo and Yeonjun were giggling at him.

“ _ Thank you Soobin! I’ll take it to the kitchen _ ” Jisoo grabbed the cake from his tight grip and left the two boys alone.

“ _ So… Did you enjoy the view? _ ” Yeonjun smirked.

“ _ Shut up _ ” Soobin blushed and covered his face with his hands.

“ _ No need to be embarrassed baby. You didn’t even see the best part _ ”

“ _ OH MY GOD STOP! You’re so annoying, I hate you _ ” Yeonjun chuckled and hugged Soobin from the side, pecking his blushed cheeks.

“ _ I’m just teasing you _ ”

“ _ Get off, you ruined my plans and you’re being annoying _ ” Soobin pouted.

“ _ What plans? _ ”

“ _ I wanted to get here before you woke up because I wanted to wake you up. But you got up early for some reason and ruined everything and embarrassed me! _ ”

“ _ To be fair, you were the one looking at me… I didn’t know you were there _ ”

“ _ Shouldn’t you have amazing hearing and sense of smell? _ ”

“ _ I was half asleep brat. I wasn’t paying attention _ ”

“ _ Well you should be more careful then, I could be a hunter or something. I could’ve killed you and you wouldn’t even know how you died. Plus I wasn’t looking, I just got there and you changed it’s not my fault _ ” Soobin stopped rambling and looked at Yeonjun who was grinning at him. “ _ What? _ ”

“ _ You’re adorable _ ”

“ _ I’m not _ ”

“ _ Yes, you are. Come here, let me kiss you _ ”

“ _ Go away! _ ”

Soobin pushed the other lightly and ran from him laughing. They ran outside the house for a while until Soobin got tired and Yeonjun decided to catch him. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him, hugging his waist and stealing a kiss. Soobin smiled in between the kiss and hugged Yeonjun’s neck. They spent their day cuddling and playing with each other, Yeonjun always teasing Soobin.

* * *

On another visit, Soobin gave Taehyun and Beomgyu, Hueningkai’s number, and told them to text him because he wanted to be friends with them. Taehyun, surprising everyone since he was always the quiet one, eagerly texted him and they quickly became friends. Taehyun wouldn’t stop talking about Kai and how adorable and funny he was, he even promised to go visit him when Yeonjun was going to visit Soobin. Unlike Taehyun who became chatty, Beomgyu became quiet, always observing and giving small smiles. If someone asked he would say he was fine, but everyone knew he wasn’t. Soobin became really close to Beomgyu during his visits and one day when Taehyun and Yeonjun left to hunt lunch, Soobin approached him.

“ _ Hey, can I sit here? _ ” Soobin pointed to Beomgyu’s side.

“ _ Sure _ ”

“ _ Is everything okay Beom? _ ” Soobin asked after a while.

“ _ Yeah _ ”

“ _ You sure? You used to be so talkative when I first met you and now you barely speak a sentence _ ”

“ _ I have nothing to say _ ”

“ _ I think you have plenty. You’re just scared _ ”

“ _ Scared of what? _ ”

“ _Your feelings_ ” Soobin looked at him trying to read his blank expression. “ _Is it because of Kai?_ ” Silence. “ _Are you scared Tyun is going to forget you? I know he’s been talking a lot about Kai lately, but you know he would never forget you right? He’s with you since forever_ ” More silence. “ _Do you really think Tyun would ghost you? He would never-_ _Wait…_ ” Soobin widened his eyes when the realization hit him. “ _You like him don’t you? This is why you are so gloomy since they started talking! You like Tyun and you’re scared to lose him to Kai! I’m right aren’t I?_ ” Soobin looked at Beomgyu expectantly and got worried when he saw a tear rolling down Beomgyu’s cheek. “ _Don’t cry! Oh my god Beom, please don’t cry!_ ”

“ _ I’m pathetic aren’t I? Crying for someone that has no clue on how I feel… _ ”

“ _ Then tell him! _ ”

“ _ No _ ”

“ _ Why not? _ ”

“ _ Because he is happy. He is the happiest I’ve ever seen him. I know he will never forget me, we are family after all… But he will find a mate eventually and form a new family and I’ll be there for him, always. I’ll be his brother to his mate and his partner to him. But that's it. I’ll never be more than that _ ”

“ _ How can you be so sure if you never asked? You don’t know how he feels! _ ”

“ _ I don’t. But I’m not willing to risk it _ ”

“ _ But- _ ”

“ _ It’s okay Soobin. Kai is a good guy isn’t he? _ ”

“ _ He is, but- _ ”

“ _ Then I’m happy if he chooses him. I’m happy as long as he is happy _ ” Beomgyu got up and changed into his wolf form and before Soobin could say anything else he ran into the woods fast like a shadow.

“ _ Beomgyu! _ ” Soobin screamed to no one and huffed annoyed. Yeonjun and Taehyun approached him a few seconds before Beomgyu sprinted out of there.

“ _ Where did Beomgyu go? _ ” Taehyun asked looking in the direction the other went.

“ _ Did you guys fight? Why did he run? _ ” It was Yeonjun’s turn to ask.

“ _ He… Hm… Needed to take a walk. We didn’t fight, we were just chatting and he got upset about something _ ”

“ _ I’m going after him _ ” Taehyun said, walking towards the woods.

“ _ No! Wait! Let him be. He is fine, I promise, he just needs some time alone _ ”

“ _ Let’s get inside _ ”

Yeonjun said and they all went inside. Taehyun kept looking behind his back, worry all over his face, and he glanced at Soobin suspiciously. If Soobin saw his look he didn’t say anything, but Taehyun knew that there was more to it. When Beomgyu came back a few hours later, he pretended that everything was fine and went to bed early.

* * *

To Soobin’s sadness, his vacation was quickly coming to an end. He didn’t want to go back and even talked about it with Kai, but after several hours of counseling, he agreed that it was better to finish college first. He didn’t want to break apart with Yeonjun, he was scared something could happen to the alpha or that maybe they would never see each other again. ‘ _ What if he finds someone better while I’m away? _ ’, ‘ _ What if he realizes he never actually liked me? _ ’ were the kind of thoughts that were inside Soobin’s head. He knew he was silly to think like that, but he couldn’t stop himself from worrying. One afternoon, with those thoughts in mind, he apologized and said he had to go home early. Yeonjun said he was going to walk him home, but Soobin stopped him and insisted that he wanted to go alone leaving a confused alpha behind. Soobin went to the clearing they used to go and sat there for a couple of hours, feeling insecure and dumb. He cried his worries out and when he was feeling better he called the alpha who was trying (and failing) to pretend he wasn’t there.

“ _ You can come out now hyung _ ”

“ _ Look I’m sorry I followed you, I got worried because you were acting strange and I didn’t want to argue with you and I wasn’t going to follow you, but I just wanted to make sure you would get home safely, so I- _ ”

“ _ It’s fine hyung. Thank you for letting my ugly cry alone _ ”

“ _ You didn’t ugly cry! Okay… Maybe a bit, but you look handsome even when ugly crying! _ ” Soobin chuckled. “ _ Why were you crying? Did I do something wrong? _ ”

“ _ No, you didn’t. It’s just me and my stupid head _ ”

“ _ Why? _ ”

“ _ I’m scared hyung… I don’t wanna leave… What if something happens to you while I’m away? What if you find someone better? What if we never see each other again? What I’m going to do if you walk away from my life? _ ”

“ _ I won’t, silly. Soobin, look at me _ ” Yeonjun places his hands in each of Soobin’s cheeks. “ _ I like you okay? I choose you! I’m scared too, but we can do this together _ ”

“ _ You won’t leave me, right? _ ”

“ _ Never _ ”

“ _ And you won’t stop liking me, right? _ ”

“ _ Not even if I went crazy _ ”

“ _ And you won’t share our favorite cookies with anyone else but me, right? _ ”

“ _ I won’t _ ” Yeonjun chuckled and pecked Soobin’s lips quickly. “ _ Are you feeling better now? _ ”

“ _ Yeah _ ”

“ _ Also did you forget about my grandpa? I will be visiting you both for sure! _ ”

“ _ I kinda did… Sorry I panicked hyung, I just like you too much _ ”

“ _ I like you too, babe _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? I PROMISED IT WILL BE FINE! Don't scream at me please >.< (just kidding you can scream if you want) Btw sorry about the angst, I swear I don't know how it happened... It started so cutely and fluffy and suddenly it was angst all over the place hehe
> 
> Share your thoughts with me! You can always follow me on twitter @miniminination and you can scream at me at curiouscat.me/miniminination <3


	18. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation comes to an end and Soobin has to go back home.

The day Soobin most feared had come faster than he would have liked. It was time to say goodbye to all the wonderful moments he spent there and go back to his reality of college and noisy neighbors. Soobin booked the last bus of the day so he could enjoy the whole day with Yeonjun and the others. He had a long breakfast with his grandparents since Yeonjun was the one who would drop him off at the bus station.

“ _ I’m sorry I didn’t spend much time with you during vacation… I promise I’ll be back soon! _ ” Soobin felt sad that he didn’t enjoy his grandparent’s company as much as he could’ve.

“ _ It’s ok son, we knew that you had other intentions when visiting us _ ” His grandpa smiled at him.

“ _ Yeah, it’s fine! Go enjoy your time with your handsome alpha _ ”

“ _ He is not my alpha grandma… _ ”

“ _ Yet _ ”

“ _ Yet… _ ”

Sook laughed at Soobin’s shyness. After having breakfast, Soobin helped them wash the dishes and they chatted until Yeonjun came to pick him up. He hugged his grandparents and promised he would be back soon to spend some time with them. Yeonjun pecked his lips as soon as he saw him making Soobin smile widely. They walked hand in hand to the older house and Soobin spent the whole day enjoying his last day with them. In the evening, Yeonjun insisted for them to go on a walk alone and Soobin followed him without a second thought. They went to the clearing and Soobin was surprised when he saw a mat on the floor with a picnic basket on top.

“ _ Hyung! _ ”

“ _ I figured you would like to spend your last day here and eat something before you go _ ”

“ _ I would love that! _ ”

They sat on the mat and ate the food that Jisoo made while talking about several things and shared their favorite cookies reminiscing of when they first met. After eating, they laid on the floor and watched the clouds together, each one lost in their own thoughts.

“ _ Hyung _ ”, “ _ Soobin _ ” They said at the same time and laughed.

“ _ You can go first hyung _ ”

“ _ No, you go _ ”

“ _ I’ve been thinking _ ”

“ _ About? _ ”

“ _ Us _ ”

“ _ What about us? _ ” Soobin stayed silent, wondering if he should speak or not, giving Yeonjun anxiety. “ _ Don’t you want to stay together anymore? Is that it? Did you realize you don’t like me? _ ”

“ _ What? What are you saying? Silly hyung _ ” Soobin giggled and turned to look at Yeonjun. “ _ I was just thinking that I’m glad I’ve met you. I’ve never liked someone so much before, it’s kinda scary but… I… I think I love you hyung _ ”

“ _ You- _ ”

“ _ No, actually, I’m sure of it. I love you hyung. A lot _ ” Soobin smiled brightly making Yeonjun’s heart beat faster. He pulled the younger closer and connected their lips into a loving kiss.

“ _ I love you too. So much Soobin. I can’t even think straight when I’m with you. I’ve been thinking about us too… I wanted to propose something, but it’s okay if you don’t feel ready _ ”

“ _ What is it hyung? _ ”

“ _ Be my mate _ ” Yeonjun said straightforwardly and Soobin blinked at him.

“ _ What? _ ”

“ _ Be my mate. Let me bite you _ ”

“ _ Right now?! _ ”

“ _ Yes _ ”

“ _ Hyung, I- _ ”

“ _ It’s okay if you don’t want to! I don’t want to rush anything between us and I know it’s probably too early, but I’m sure I’ll never love anyone as I love you, I just feel in my bones that you’re meant to be my mate. But if you don’t feel ready yet, it’s fine! I’ll wait for you for how long you need it _ ”

Yeonjun pecked the younger’s lips and smiled at him, laying down to rest on his chest. Soobin looked at the sky, pondering what to do. He was going to talk about this earlier, but he didn’t find the courage to because he thought it was too early and the older would say no. After almost an hour thinking about it, Soobin smiled, finally coming to a conclusion.

“ _ Yes _ ” He said out of nowhere scaring the other who was almost sleeping on top of him.

“ _ What? _ ” Yeonjun asked groggily.

“ _ I said yes hyung _ ”

“ _ For what? _ ”

“ _ Hyung! Wake up! _ ” Soobin chuckled and shook the other to wake him up. “ _ Let’s mate _ ”

“ _ Wait… For real? _ ” Yeonjun was very much awake now.

“ _ Yes _ ”

“ _ Are you sure about this? You can think about it. It’s totally fine! I’m not going to be angry or anything _ ”

“ _ Yes, I’m sure _ ”

“ _ But are you sure sure? Don’t you want to think about it more? Talk with your friends and family first? _ ”

“ _ Hyung do you want to mate or not? _ ”

“ _ I do, but- _ ”

“ _ Then bite me alpha _ ”

Yeonjun stared at him, pupils were blown wide and mouth agape for a whole minute before jumping on top of him and spreading kisses all over his face making him giggle. Yeonjun kissed him gently, their mouths following each other like a synchronized dance. They hugged each other close, and the kiss intensified quickly, their love for each other starting to get too much to be contained, and soon enough they consummated there, in the clearing they first met, the promise to be together forever. They spent the last few hours wrapped around each other, silently enjoying the new sensations the bite mark brought. When the first stars appeared in the sky, they got up and went back to the cabin to finally say goodbye.

“ _ We’re back! _ ”

Yeonjun announced and quickly they all came to the living room to meet them. Soobin squished his hand, scared of what they would say and Yeonjun smiled reassuringly at him. Taehyun was the first one to notice the mark. He smiled widely and hugged Yeonjun tightly leaving the others confused. Jisoo was the second one to notice. She walked towards Soobin and placed both hands on his shoulders. He gulped, scared of upsetting her but got surprised when she wrapped her arms around his torso, tears falling down her cheeks. He hugged her back and sighed relieved. Beomgyu and Seojun were the last ones to notice. They quickly came to give them hugs and Beomgyu also cried while hugging Soobin.

“ _ I’m so happy for the both of you _ ” He whispered, hugging him tight and sniffing.

“ _ Thank you. I want you to be happy too, you know? _ ” Soobin whispered back.

“ _ I know _ ” Beomgyu looked at him and smiled. “ _ I will _ ”

Soobin smiled widely and hugged him tight one more time. After sharing a lot of hugs and tears, they settled down on the couch. Jisoo was wrapped around Seojun, still sniffing from crying while he patted her back fondly and Beomgyu was sitting by himself on the armchair, hugging his knees and crying quietly.

“ _ Beom are you still crying? _ ” Yeonjun chuckled.

“ _ Leave me alone. I’m happy for you _ ”

“ _ Thanks, buddy, but stop crying please, you look ugly _ ”

“ _ Shut up! I hate you _ ” 

Beomgyu pouted and hid his face on his knees. They all chuckled at him and Soobin looked at Taehyun telling him with his eyes to comfort the other. Taehyun smiled and nodded shortly, got up from the couch, and walked towards the other. He picked Beomgyu up and sat in the armchair, placing the other on his lap. Beomgyu looked at him with wide eyes and he smiled.

“ _ There, there you big baby _ ” Taehyun said, patting his head. “ _ Stop crying now ok? Your pretty eyes are going to get swollen _ ”

Beomgyu looked at him dumbfounded like Taehyun had grown two heads and he chuckled, placing a peck on his cheek and making Beomgyu blush slightly. They all talked for a bit and Soobin sighed when he realized he had to go. He said goodbye to everyone and after another round of hugging, he and Yeonjun finally left. They stayed silent the whole trip, their mating mark telling them all the things that words couldn’t express. When they got to the bus station, they sat side by side, holding each other’s hands.

“ _ It’s weird _ ” Yeonjun said.

“ _ What is? _ ”

“ _ To feel what you feel _ ”

“ _ Is it bad? _ ”

“ _ No” It’s just weird. It feels like I’m possessed or something _ ”

They chuckled, but Soobin’s smile quickly disappeared when the boarding of his bus was announced. They walked to the line and hugged tightly and Soobin couldn’t contain his tears anymore and started sobbing on the alpha’s shoulder.

“ _ Hey, Soobin! Babe, look at me _ ” Yeonjun placed both hands on the other’s cheeks and forced him to look at him. “ _ We are together now ok? It doesn’t matter if we are apart, we’ll always have each other. I’ll come to visit as soon as I can _ ”

“ _ Hyung I don’t wanna go… I don’t want to be away from you _ ”

“ _ I know, I don’t want to either, but you have to go. We’ll see each other soon _ ”

“ _ Promise? _ ”

“ _ Promise _ ”

Soobin hugged him one more time while Yeonjun placed kisses on his head and patted his back. They walked towards the bus and hugged and kissed again. The driver told them it was time to go and Soobin felt tears in his eyes again making Yeonjun chuckle. He cleaned his tears and kissed him again, pushing him up the stairs. Soobin went up two steps and looked at Yeonjun, going down again to hug him one more time making Yeonjun and the driver laugh.

“ _ Ok, ok I’ll go now. Goodbye hyung _ ” Soobin went up the stairs and looked back when he was already on the top. “ _ I love you _ ”

“ _ I love you too _ ”

Soobin walked to his seat by the window and waved goodbye until he couldn’t see the alpha anymore. He sighed and looked out the window into the darkness of the night. He smiled, feeling the happiest he ever felt, not a single trace of regret of all the decisions he made in the past month. He touched his mark fondly and sighed remembering he would have a lot of explanation to do to his parents and Kai. He chuckled, imagining his friend’s reaction when he sees it. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much cuteness, I can't handle it anymore 😩 I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! The next ones will be fun hehe
> 
> As always, you can follow me at twitter @miniminination and ask/tell me anything at curiouscat.me/miniminination <3


	19. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin arrives at home and someone is waiting for him.

Soobin arrived in his town long past midnight, he took the taxi at the bus station and went home feeling tired and sleepy. He couldn’t sleep the whole trip back, too excited about the events of the day and already missing his mate. When he got home, the lights were off so he assumed his parents were asleep. He walked in slowly, trying his best to make no sound. He stopped at his parents bedroom and peeked inside seeing them sleeping peacefully, he smiled at them cuddling and felt his heart raced thinking about when he slept with Yeonjun the same way. He entered his room smiling like a fool and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After showering and brushing his teeth, he jumped on his bed getting surprised when he felt a body under his own.

“ _ Kai? _ ” Soobin was confused to see his friend sleeping on his bed.

“ _ Hm… Get off I’m trying to sleep _ ”

“ _ Kai, it’s me, I’m back! _ ”

“ _ Great for you Soobin hyung, can you shut up now? _ ” Kai mumbled still half asleep, but a second later he came to his senses. “ _ Soobin hyung! You’re back! _ ” He threw his arms around the older, hugging him tightly, and Soobin giggled.

“ _ Hi. I’m back! _ ”

“ _ I was supposed to wait for you, but you took too long _ ” Kai pouted.

“ _ Aw, you missed me that much? _ ” Soobin teased.

“ _ Nevermind. You can go back now. I didn’t miss you a bit _ ”

“ _ I missed you too Huening _ ”

Soobin smiled and hugged his pouting friend. They kept hugging for a while, Soobin answering a few of Kai’s questions until the younger was yawning every two seconds.

“ _ You’re tired. Let’s talk more tomorrow, ok? _ ” Kai nodded and they laid down still hugging each other. Kai placed his head near Soobin’s neck while the older brushed his hands through his hair.

“ _ Goodnight Soobin hyung _ ”

“ _ Goodnight Kai _ ”

They fell silent, Soobin brushing Kai’s hair until he was drifting to sleep. Soobin got startled when Kai started sniffing the air next to Soobin’s neck. He gulped hoping the other wouldn’t say anything.

“ _ What is this smell? _ ” Kai asked suddenly.

“ _ What smell? _ ”

“ _ It’s a mix between peach and mint, I can’t really figure it out _ ”

“ _ I don’t feel anything. I think you’re sleepy. Go to sleep _ ” Soobin answered nervously.

“ _ Maybe I am _ ” Kai snuggled closer to Soobin and placed his head back to where it was before. It took him five seconds to realize where the scent was coming from. “ _ Wait a minute… It’s coming from you! _ ”

“ _ What? _ ”

“ _ The scent! It’s coming from you _ ”

“ _ Oh… It must be Yeonjun’s scent then. We stayed together until I boarded the bus _ ”

“ _ But the scent is so strong… _ ”

“ _ Well, he is a lupus… Maybe that’s why? _ ”

“ _ Could be… Ok, I’ll sleep now. Goodnight _ ” Soobin sighed relieved and closed his eyes trying to sleep, but his friend was still bothering with the scent. “ _ But… Even him being a lupus the scent wouldn’t last so long. You used to complain all the time that you missed Yeonjun’s scent when we talked before bed _ ”

“ _ Just go to sleep Kai _ ”

“ _ No. It doesn’t make sense. The scent would last so long unless you… DID YOU? _ ” Soobin didn’t answer, his cheeks getting warm. He thanked the lights were off. “ _ OH MY GOD, YOU DID! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU _ ”

“ _ STOP ASSUMING THINGS! _ ”

“ _ BUT YOU DIDN’T DENY IT _ ”

“ _ Ok, stop screaming. Let’s just sleep yeah? _ ”

“ _ We are definitely not sleeping now. I want to know _ ”

“ _ I’m not telling you anything _ ”

“ _ But- _ ”

“ _ Nope. Goodnight _ ”

“ _ Soobin hyung _ ” Kai whined.

“ _ Goodnight Huening _ ”

“ _ Fine. You’re no fun _ ”

Kai grumbled and laid down again hugging his hyung. Soobin sighed again and closed his eyes, feeling tired. Kai was too excited to sleep, but he didn’t want to disturb his friend anymore. He stayed awake for a while, thinking about random things and getting used to the alpha scent lingering on his friend’s skin. He came closer to Soobin’s neck and sniffed his scent gland enjoying the sweet scent his friend had. He frowned when he felt the alpha’s scent much stronger in that spot. He widened his eyes, realization finally kicking in.

“ _ I can’t believe you! Wake up. Right now! _ ”

“ _ Go to sleep Kai _ ” Soobin mumbled half awake and half asleep.

“ _ Just answer me one thing. When was it? _ ”

“ _ In the evening _ ”

“ _ I knew it! Where is it? Let me see _ ” Kai turned the lights on and sat on the bed looking angrily at his friend.

“ _ Why did you turn the lights on? I’m sleepy Kai _ ”

“ _ Where is it? _ ”

“ _ Where is what? _ ” Soobin sat angrily making his mark finally visible to Kai.

“ _ That _ ” Kai pointed at the mark on his neck which Soobin quickly tried to hide. “ _ I knew something was off. Why are you hiding this from me? _ ” He asked, hurt showing in his eyes.

“ _ I was going to tell you tomorrow! _ ”

“ _ Doesn’t matter. WHY ARE YOU MARKED? YOU MATED YEONJUN? ARE YOU INSANE? _ ”

“ _ I- _ ”

“ _ I can’t believe how irresponsible you are! You barely know him! You do know you are mated for life right? You can’t go back _ ”

“ _ I know! Kai listen- _ ”

" _ No! You listen. You are too young. What if you realize you don’t actually like each other that much? What if he is not as great as you think he is? He could be a psychopath as far as I’m concerned! _ ”

“ _ He is not! He is nice and kind. I love him, Kai! And he loves me too. I know it’s crazy ok? I know I should’ve waited, but I just… I was so scared of losing him _ ”

“ _ And your best option was to mate each other? Have you ever heard about mates getting sick because they are apart from each other? What if something happens to one of you? _ ”

“ _ Look, I know you’re worried, but I promise everything is fine! We talked about it. He will come to visit when he can and I’ll go too. We are certain that we are meant to be together. There’s nothing to worry about ok? _ ” Kai crossed his arms, looking at him unphased. Soobin smiled and rubbed Kai’s belly. “ _ Don’t be mad at me, please? Aren’t you happy for me? _ ”

“ _ Of course I am! I just can’t believe how irresponsible you are sometimes _ ”

“ _ That’s my charm _ ” Kai laughed and hit Soobin’s arm lightly. “ _ Can we sleep now? _ ”

“ _ Sure _ ”

They laid down once again, hugging each other like the other times. Soobin kissed Kai’s forehead and brushed his fingers through his hair fondly. Kai smiled, happy that his friend found someone to love him for the rest of his life. He thought about a certain someone that also made him very happy and wished someday they could have the same thing Soobin and Yeonjun had.

“ _ Hyung? _ ” He asked not sure if Soobin was already sleeping.

“ _ Hm? _ ”

“ _ Are you happy? _ ”

“ _ Very _ ” He smiled, eyes still closed and they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Please let me know what you think, I love reading your comments! I think this chapter is so adorable, I love their relationship so much 🥺
> 
> Follow me at twitter @miniminination and ask/tell me anything at curiouscat.me/miniminination


	20. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin quickly falls into his new routine.

The next morning, explaining to his parents how that mark ended up on his neck was way easier than he would’ve expected. His father had a fit of mild jealousy and complained a bit and his mom cried because her ‘little boy’ was grown up, but in the end, they both accepted just fine and were excited to meet Yeonjun. After talking for a few hours, Soobin went back to his room to call the alpha. He picked up after a few calls and turned the video on showing his messy hair and sleepy face.

“ _ Hi _ ” Soobin smiled.

“ _ Hey! How are you? Did you arrive safely? I just woke up _ ”

“ _ I can tell _ ” He giggled and turned around on the bed laying on his belly and placing the phone against the pillow. “ _ Yes, I’m fine. I was exhausted when I got home, sorry for not sending you a text _ ”

“ _ It’s fine. Did you tell your parents already? _ ”

“ _ Yes. They reacted better than I expected. My father was a bit jealous, but he’ll get over it. They are excited to meet you! _ ”

“ _ How about Kai? _ ”

“ _ Well… He is fine now _ ” Soobin said after pondering for a while.

“ _ Why? _ ”

“ _ He was waiting for me and he smelled your scent and kept asking me questions about it. I was really sleepy and I had the intention to tell him when we woke up, but he kept nagging me until he figured it out on his own. Then he started to give me a lecture about how irresponsible we are and that we should’ve thought about the consequences, but now he is fine and happy about it _ ”

“ _ I’m glad he accepted _ ” Yeonjun giggled.

“ _ How is everyone? I miss you all already _ ”

“ _ We miss you too. Taehyun won’t stop asking about Kai since you left. He is really whipped _ ”

“ _ And Beomgyu? _ ”

“ _ He is still not talking much… I’m worried about him, I have no idea what is going on inside his little head _ ”

“ _ Really? It’s actually pretty obvious _ ”

“ _ Why? _ ”

“ _ I won’t tell. If he didn’t tell you, I’m not the one who is going to tell _ ”

“ _ Hey! You shouldn’t keep secrets from your mate! _ ”

“ _ It’s not my secret to tell _ ” Soobin singsonged and smiled at his pouty alpha. They stared at each other for a while, both wishing to be close to one another again. “ _ I miss you so much _ ”

“ _ I miss you too. I’ll do my best to come and visit as soon as possible _ ”

“ _ Please do _ ”

They smiled once again and kept staring at each other as if it had been years since they last saw. Kai interrupted their moment by breaking into the room and throwing himself on top of Soobin who groaned. He noticed the phone call and snatched Soobin’s phone to talk to Yeonjun.

“ _ Yeonjun, you shameless alpha! You took my baby’s innocence away! _ ”

“ _ I’m not your baby _ ” Soobin mumbled annoyed.

“ _ Shut up, the adults are talking. Aren’t you ashamed of yourself Choi Yeonjun? _ ”

“ _ Not really _ ” Yeonjun tried to hide his smile.

“ _ You- _ ” “ _ Hyung, can you- Oh, Huening! Hi! _ ” Taehyun entered the frame and waved happily to the boy across the screen. Soobin chuckled when Kai’s cheeks gained a pinkish color.

“ _ Hey, Taehyunie. How are you? _ ”

“ _ I’m good! We haven’t talked these last few days. We have to catch up. Do you want to call later? I’ll ask Beomgyu to join _ ”

“ _ Sure… _ ”

“ _ Great! Anyways, hyung I came to ask if you can help me with something _ ”

“ _ Yeah… I’ll be there soon _ ”

“ _ Cool. Bye Huening! Bye Soobin hyung _ ”

“ _ Bye _ ” They said in unison.

“ _ I should go now. You can yell at me more next time alright Kai? _ ”

“ _ Ok. Here hyung _ ” Kai gave Soobin’s phone back to him and left his room.

“ _ Call me later? _ ” Soobin asked as he grabbed the phone.

“ _ Yes. I love you _ ”

“ _ I love you too _ ”

He hung up the phone and stared at his ceiling smiling like a fool. Kai came back bringing a piece of cake and they fought to decide who was going to eat it because Soobin was too lazy to go grab himself a piece and Kai didn’t want to share his, but they ended up sharing anyway because Kai couldn’t resist Soobin’s charms. They spent the rest of the day talking about random things and catching up with each other’s lives.

A few days later, Soobin’s classes finally began and he started attending college again. He was scared of what people would say about his mark because he used to hear all sorts of nasty comments, but to his surprise, nobody seemed to care. In the first week, he heard a few people talking about him, but they were just curious about who could be his alpha. Nothing bad or disrespectful like he used to hear. He smiled thinking about how much Yeonjun changed his life for the best.

Soobin’s reunion with Mr. Choi was sweet. As soon as Soobin opened the door to the bookstore, Mr. Choi ran towards him and hugged him like never before. He didn’t say anything for five minutes, just kept hugging the boy and squishing him tightly into his arms. Soobin hugged back and patted Mr. Choi’s back, waiting patiently for him to speak. 

“ _ I’m so happy to see you again. I wanted to give you a hug since that day. Thank you Soobin, thank you so much for finding my family _ ”

“ _ You’re welcome. I wasn’t actually looking for it, but I’m glad I’ve found him _ ” Soobin smiled.

“ _ I can’t thank you enough. Do you want a raise? I can give you one! _ ”

“ _ No, thank you _ ” He giggled and grabbed the older’s hands. “ _ He said he will come to visit as soon as possible! _ ”

“ _ I can’t wait to meet him. He looks so much like his father! Let me find a picture of him to show you _ ”

“ _ You can show me later! I have something else to tell you now _ ”

“ _ What is it? _ ”

“ _ I… Hm… No, we… _ ” Soobin sighed, not knowing how to say it. “ _ I think it’s better if I just show you _ ” He bared his neck showing proudly his mark to the older man.

“ _ YOU MATED SOMEONE? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? _ ”

“ _ Well… You know to mate you have to- _ ”

“ _ That’s not what I meant, stupid. Who is it? Did you meet someone while you were there? _ ”

“ _ I did actually. He is really nice and caring _ ”

“ _ I can’t believe you’ve mated someone. What is his name? _ ”

“ _ Choi Yeonjun _ ” Soobin said, holding his laugh.

“ _ Another Choi? Huh… WAIT... YEONJUN AS IN MY GRANDSON YEONJUN? _ ” Soobin nodded happily. “ _ You mated my grandson? I can’t believe this… _ ”

“ _ Are you… Happy? _ ”

“ _ Of course I am! I always considered you my grandson, then you come and bring my family back and now you became officially my family too! How can I not be happy? I couldn’t have asked anyone better for my grandson _ ”

“ _ Thank you Mr. Choi _ ” Soobin felt tears picking in his eyes.

“ _ Are you going to cry again? Please don’t cry. I’ve been too sensitive these days, if you cry I might cry as well _ ” They laughed and Mr. Choi grabbed Soobin’s hand to bring him to the couch. “ _ Sit there, I’ll make us some tea and bring the photos for you to look at _ ”

Soobin nodded and cleaned his unshed tears. He helped Mr. Choi take the photo books from the top shelves and they spent the whole afternoon talking and looking at pictures. He called Yeonjun to show him a picture of his father and him and Mr. Choi talked for a couple of hours. Soobin went home feeling happy and loved. After going to bed he called Yeonjun again and that was their routine for a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end 😭😭 It went by so quickly... Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @miniminination or ask/tell me anything at curiouscat.me/miniminination <3


	21. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin starts to worry that maybe he didn't make the right decision.

It has been a month since Soobin came back and the omega was starting to feel down because he was missing his alpha. Yeonjun was working a lot lately to get enough money to travel and they could barely talk because either Soobin was too tired from college or Yeonjun was too tired from work. They couldn’t make their schedules work and whenever he asked if the older had enough money to visit, Yeonjun would change topics. That made Soobin start to feel insecure. Worried about his friend, Kai always asked about Yeonjun to Taehyun and Beomgyu, because they were all pretty close now, but they would always say they didn’t know anything.

On a Friday, Soobin and Kai were going out of their college building to go home together like they used to and were surprised by two familiar faces waiting for them at the gate. Soobin was the first one to see them and smiled widely when he noticed Beomgyu was shyly holding a small bouquet while Taehyun looked around probably trying to find them in the sea of people. When Taehyun finally found them, he waved happily and Kai hid behind Soobin, although he couldn’t actually hide because he was just as tall as Soobin, a light blush on his face.

“ _ What are they doing here? _ ” Kai whispered while clutching Soobin’s shirt.

“ _ I’m pretty sure they’re not here to sign up for college _ ” He teased and turned to grab his friend by the shoulders. “ _ Let’s go see them! _ ” Soobin grabbed Kai’s hand and pulled him towards the boys waiting for them. They smiled widely when they approached and Soobin engulfed both in a tight hug. “ _ What are you doing here? I missed you so much! _ ”

“ _ We missed you too Soobin hyung! _ ” Taehyun said happily. “ _ We came to see you and… Kai. Hi Huening _ ”

“ _ Hey… I didn’t expect to meet you so soon _ ”

“ _ Are you disappointed? _ ” Beomgyu looked at him worriedly.

“ _ What? No! I’m just surprised _ ” He laughed awkwardly and they fell into silence. Kai was fidgeting with his sleeves, Beomgyu seemed really interested in the flowers he was holding and Taehyun was looking at his shoes. Soobin looked at all three of them and chuckled. He pushed Kai closer to them and gave Beomgyu a nudge telling him to give him the flowers. He exchanged looks with Soobin before handing the flowers, a light blush on his face. Kai took the flowers shyly and smiled.

“ _ Are we going to be standing here all day? I don’t know about you but I have work _ ” Soobin said trying to break the awkward silence.

“ _ Oh right! Do you want to eat something Kai? You can choose the place since me and Gyu hyung don’t know here _ ”

“ _ Hm… Sure. I know a place. Soobin hyung are you coming? _ ”

“ _ Nah, I’m late for work. You can enjoy yourselves _ ” Soobin blinked at them and left without waiting for an answer. He went straight to work thinking that maybe Yeonjun could be there waiting to make a surprise for him. He got disappointed when he wasn’t there. He checked his phone a few times during the day, hoping that Yeonjun would say something, but he didn’t. He stayed quiet most of the day, only speaking when Mr. Min or a client addressed him, his head always hanging low and a pout on his face. The older noticed how gloomy the other was and called him to eat ice cream because he knew how much the younger loved the sweet, but Soobin just kept poking the ice cream until it melted.

“ _ Tell me what’s wrong _ ” Mr. Min said out of nowhere.

“ _ Huh? _ ”

“ _ Tell me what’s bothering you. You’ve been pouting all day and you didn’t even talk today _ ”

“ _ It’s nothing… I’m just being silly _ ”

“ _ I want to know either way _ ”

“ _ I… I think Yeonjun regretted mating me _ ”

“ _ Why do you think that? _ ”

“ _ We barely talk lately. He hasn't come to visit yet and whenever I ask him about it he just changes topics. I said I could go there on the weekend and he said it wasn’t necessary. I just miss him and want to be with him. Am I being clingy? Even Taehyun and Beomgyu came to visit Kai! And they are not even dating yet! Not that I’m not happy for them, because I am! I just hoped to see Yeonjun too but he wasn’t there. I thought that maybe he would be waiting for me here but he wasn’t either. If he didn’t regret it then why doesn’t he want to see me? Did he realize I’m not good enough? Is that why he is avoiding me? What am I supposed to do now? We are mates! We can’t change that. Are we going to be stuck together and cheating on each other for the rest of our lives? Do you know what’s even worse? I didn’t regret it! I love that stupid alpha _ ” Soobin tried to clean the tears running down his cheeks, but he couldn’t stop crying. He has been bottling up his feelings for weeks and finally let it all out. Mr. Min patted his back trying to assure him somehow. When Soobin calmed down, he got up and extended his hand to the boy.

“ _ I’ll walk you home _ ”

They walked side by side in silence, Soobin still sniffing from the recent cry. When they got to Soobin’s home, Mr. Min explained briefly to his mom what happened and Soobin locked himself in his room. He didn’t eat or let anyone in his room. He knew he was probably overreacting but he just wanted to be alone for a while. By the evening, Kai tried to call him a few times and Soobin picked up when he called for the fifth time.

“ _ Hyung! I’ve been trying to call you for a while. Were you sleeping? I have so much to tell you! Taehyun and Beomgyu are so nice. Taehyun is clingy, he kept hugging my arm the whole day and Beomgyu is just too cute and adorable. He is quiet most of the time, but when he talks he is so funny! We went to- _ ” Kai stopped talking when he heard Soobin’s sniffles. “ _ Hyung, are you crying? Did something happen? _ ”

“ _ I’m sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt you... I’m just not in the mood right now _ ”

“ _ What happened hyung? _ ” Kai asked, his voice full of worry.

“ _ I think he regretted _ ”

“ _ Huh? Who? _ ”

“ _ Yeonjun. I think he regretted mating me Kai _ ”

“ _ How do you know? _ ” Kai gulped thinking about this possibility.

“ _ I don’t. I just have this feeling… He doesn’t talk to me anymore and he didn’t even come to visit me like Tyun and Gyu did. I think you were right Kai, I shouldn’t have mated him. I should’ve waited _ ”

“ _ Hyung… I think you just miss him. Being away from him is making you feel bad _ ”

“ _ Of course it is! He is my stupid alpha! I’m sorry Kai. I don’t want to ruin your happiness. I promise I’ll listen to you tomorrow ok? I just want to sleep now _ ”

“ _ Ok… Take care hyung… You know I love you right? _ ”

“ _ I know… Goodnight Kai _ ”

“ _ Night hyung _ ”

Soobin hugged his pillow and slept as soon as he hung up the call. He dreamed about Yeonjun, but it wasn’t a happy dream. He woke up the next morning feeling slightly better and decided he wouldn’t let the alpha ruin his mood again. His parents asked him multiple times if he was feeling better even though they didn’t believe him all the times he said yes. He spent the whole day pretending he was feeling good, but everyone knew he wasn’t. At lunch, he insisted many times for Kai to tell him the details of his date until he decided to tell.

“ _ Ok fine. We went to that restaurant near uni that has good toppoki. We talked a lot and laughed a lot, I had so much fun! After lunch we went to an arcade and I suck at games so I just played a few, but Tyun and Gyu hyung were competing against each other to win me a huge bear plushie I saw. They ended up splitting the cost because neither of them had enough tickets _ ” Kai giggled making Soobin smile.

“ _ What else? _ ”

“ _ After that, we just went to my home and talked for a few hours until they had to leave to their hotel _ ”

" _ That’s it? _ ” Soobin looked incredulous and Kai nodded. “ _ Not even a kiss on the cheeks? _ ”

“ _ Hyung! We are just friends _ ”

“ _ For now _ ” He wiggled his brows, making Kai laugh.

“ _ I do like them. They are sweet and funny. But I don’t want to rush anything. I don’t even know if they would be up to a poly relationship _ ”

“ _ I mean… Both of them came to see you so I think they are ok with it? _ ”

“ _ Still… I don’t want to jump to a conclusion and make the wrong decision _ ” Kai said without thinking but regretted it a few seconds later when he saw Soobin’s face fall. “ _ Hyung I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to- _ ”

“ _ No, you’re right. You shouldn’t make rushed decisions _ ”

“ _ You should talk to him hyung… _ ”

“ _ I would if he answered me _ ”

“ _ He doesn’t? _ ”

“ _ No. It’s been a few days since we last talked. He sees the messages but doesn’t answer it. When I saw Taehyun and Beomgyu I thought that maybe he wasn’t answering because he wanted to surprise me. But I guess I was wrong… _ ” Soobin laughed bitterly. “ _ How long will they stay here? _ ”

“ _ They don’t know yet. They said they’ll try to find a job and a place to live, but if they can’t they will go back to their house and work until they have enough money to stay here _ ”

“ _ Oh, they really like you then _ ”

“ _ I guess… I think they- _ ” Kai stopped talking when he saw his phone light up, Taehyun was calling.

“ _ Go _ ”

“ _ What? _ ”

“ _ Go meet them. I’ll go to work in a bit anyway _ ”

“ _ Are you sure? _ ” Soobin nodded and chuckled when Kai got up quickly saying his goodbye and picking up the call.

He walked slowly to the bookstore enjoying the light breeze. When he got there, he didn’t talk much like the other day. He spent his day organizing the books and reading a few he found interesting. In the evening, Soobin grabbed his things and went near Mr. Min’s table to announce he was leaving. His heart stopped when he heard the voice so familiar to him coming from the older’s phone. He felt his eyes full of tears and gulped feeling his throat closing. Mr. Min took a few seconds to notice his presence, he looked at the other with wide eyes and looked back at the screen where Yeonjun was also wide eyed. Nobody dared to say anything for a while, Soobin and Yeonjun facing each other while Mr. Min looked between them. Soobin broke eye contact and sighed. 

  
“ _ I’m sorry to interrupt Mr. Min. Just came to say I was leaving. Have a goodnight _ ” Soobin said politely and bowed slightly doing his best to hold his tears. He left without waiting for an answer and ignored it when Mr. Min called him. He went straight to his house, not even paying attention to his surroundings. His eyes were full of tears, but he refused to shed them again. He walked inside his house trying his best to be silent, but his mom heard him coming in and asked if everything was ok. Soobin just answered he was tired and locked himself in his room without saying another word. Once inside his room, he sat on the floor, his back on the door, and cried all the tears he was holding since he left work. He hugged his legs and sobbed feeling angry, betrayed and rejected. Maybe he was right after all. And now he was the one who started regretting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm... I'm sorry? 😅 Please don't kill me... I promise it will be alright! 
> 
> Btw I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, it's almost 2AM here... Also I wanted to ask, do you guys want a bonus chapter as an inside view of taegyunning relationship? I was thinking about making one so let me know if you would like that!
> 
> You can come scream at me on my twitter @miniminination or at curiouscat.me/miniminination <3


	22. Blooming (Bonus Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight about Taegyunning's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter about Taegyunning's relationship! It doesn't affect the main story so you can skip it if you want, but I would recommend reading it because it's adorable 🥰

Kai’s relationship with Taehyun and Beomgyu was always peculiar. He first met the boys through Soobin’s phone screen. He still remembers how his heart raced and his cheeks blushed at the sight of the two boys. Right after that, they exchanged numbers, thanks to Soobin again, and started talking. At first, all three of them talked in a group chat and they were all talkative and friendly. The boys were just as excited to meet him as he was. But then suddenly, Beomgyu stopped talking with them. They didn’t notice initially, both too excited with each other. Taehyun was the first one to notice, knowing Beomgyu since birth he knew something was off with his friend. But when he tried to approach, the other shut him off. Taehyun was confused as to why Beomgyu was acting that way since he has never done it before. He tried asking for advice from Jisoo and Seojun, but they didn’t seem to have noticed any changes. Kai started to get worried that maybe it was his fault or something he had done, but Taehyun would always assure him that it wasn’t his fault and that he could fix it.

The day he came back from the hunt with Yeonjun and saw Beomgyu crying with Soobin, his heart clenched on his chest. Soobin said he should leave him alone and he did, but he only wanted to hug the other and shower him with affection. When he came back later that day, he pretended he was fine, like he always did, always thinking about the other’s feelings before his own, and went to bed early. Taehyun entered their bedroom at night and laid down beside Beomgyu watching him sleep soundly. 

“ _ What are you hiding from me? _ ” Taehyun brushed his finger through Beomgyu’s hair and kissed his forehead. Beomgyu shifted in his sleep and turned around hugging Taehyun’s figure by the waist. He sighed, feeling content the other was close to him. Taehyun hugged him tightly and fell asleep.

As the days passed, Taehyun tried his best to understand what was going on inside Beomgyu’s head. He kept trying to reach out to the boy, but Beomgyu didn’t seem interested in talking at all. After Soobin left, he was starting to get better. He smiled more genuinely and talked a bit more, but his sudden change was still bothering Taehyun and he decided to confront him. Beomgyu would always go to sleep before Taehyun to avoid talking to him, but today Taehyun was determined to talk and wouldn’t let the other escape him. He waited for Beomgyu to announce he was going to sleep and when he entered their bedroom, Taehyun went right after. Beomgyu got scared when he saw the door opening behind him and Taehyun coming from it.

“ _ W-what do you want? _ ” He shuttered, his voice above a whisper.

“ _ We need to talk _ ”

“ _ I’m sleepy Taehyun-ah _ ”

“ _ No, you’re not. I know you are going to sleep early to avoid me but you never sleep right away because you are not even sleepy yet. We are going to talk either you want it or not _ ”

“ _ I don’t wanna talk to you _ ”

“ _ Fine, then don’t. I’ll do the talk _ ”

Beomgyu sat on the bed, his back to the other, and Taehyun stood up next to the door, afraid the other would try to escape. They stayed silent for a while, both trying to organize their thoughts until Taehyun broke the silence.

“ _ Why are you avoiding me? Since we started talking to Kai you’ve been acting weird _ ” Taehyun waited, but got no answers. “ _ Is it something I said or done? Did Kai say something? What’s wrong with you? _ ” He approached the bed seeing the other didn’t have any intention to move and kneeled down in front of him, catching his hands and giving it a soft stroke. “ _ Beomgyu... Talk to me, please. Please let me know if I did something wrong _ ”

“ _ You didn’t… _ ” He whispered.

“ _ Then why are you acting like this? Is it because of Kai? _ ” He sighed defeated, knowing Taehyun he wouldn’t drop the subject until he got his answer. He nodded. “ _ Did he do something to you? Did he say something? _ ”

“ _ No _ ”

“ _What is going on then?_ _He is a nice guy, we were all friends but then suddenly you started to distance yourself_ ”

“ _ I don’t want to disturb you _ ”

“ _ What do you mean? _ ”

“ _ How can you be so dense Tyun? You like him! He likes you! I don’t want to be that annoying friend that keeps bothering the two who are in love _ ” Beomgyu pulled his hand away from the other. His eyes filled with tears.

“ _ What? _ ” He asked, his face confused.

“ _ I’m not stupid! I can see the way you talk about him, the way your eyes sparkle when someone mentions his name. I get it ok? _ ”

“ _ Beomgyu. Can you please listen to me? _ ”

“ _ No! I don’t want to listen to you saying that you like him. I know I’m being selfish, but I swear I’m trying my best to be happy for you. So please, just leave me alone until I can shove away these stupid feelings I have for you _ ”

Beomgyu let out the tears he was holding, his heart clenching in his chest so tight it was difficult for him to breathe. He closed his eyes, he didn’t want to look at Taehyun and see pity in his eyes. He never planned to confess his feelings, but it began to be too much to hide it. After a few minutes, he felt a hand caressing his cheek and cried harder knowing that touch too well. He let himself enjoy his touch for a while as that would probably be the last time he would get affection from his beloved friend. He calmed down and when he was finally ready he opened his eyes, surprised to see Taehyun looking at with fondness.

“ _ Can you listen to me now? _ ” Taehyun asked and Beomgyu nodded. “ _ You call me dense, but you’re the only dense one here Beomgyu. Yes, you’re right. I do like Kai, he is adorable and funny. But he is not you. I’ve loved you since forever Beomgyu. How can you have never noticed before? I never said anything because I thought you didn’t like me back. But now that I know, everything makes sense. You were scared I would choose Kai instead of you weren’t you? _ ” Beomgyu looked at him wide-eyed and nodded. “ _ You silly boy. I love you Beomgyu. Always did. Always will _ ” Taehyun laughed as Beomgyu pouted and started crying again. He got up and took the crying boy in his arms and placed him in bed, laying down beside him and carding his finger through his hair. “ _ Why are you crying now? _ ”

“ _ Because I thought I would lose you… Soobin hyung told me to tell you I liked you, but I was so scared Tyun. I don’t want to lose you _ ”

“ _ You’ll never lose me Gyu. I’ll always be here for you no matter what _ ”

“ _ I love you _ ” He said, pouting.

“ _ I love you too _ ”

Taehyun smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Beomgyu hugged his neck and deepened the kiss. He waited for this moment for years but never thought it would actually happen. Taehyun smiled in between the kiss and pecked his lips a few times before breaking apart. Beomgyu was a blushing mess and hugged Taehyun tightly, hiding his face on his chest, Taehyun chuckled. They shared many kisses and promises that night.

* * *

After solving their doubts, they became official and Taehyun convinced Beomgyu to give Kai a chance. Beomgyu apologized to Kai for ghosting him and making him worry and they soon became good friends. The three of them would talk every day, they played games together and watched movies together. Every day they would become closer and closer to each other and neither of them was expecting to catch feelings. Kai was the first one to acknowledge his feelings. He knew that his friends were dating and tried his best to hide from them, but they quickly noticed. Taehyun and Beomgyu were much more open to each other now, they always talked about their feelings and thoughts and Beomgyu knew Taehyun had feelings for Kai because he himself admitted it. Beomgyu was ok with it, he knew Taehyun loved him and would never leave him behind and he got happy when they noticed Kai liked him as well. But Beomgyu wasn’t expecting that Kai liked him too and he also didn’t expect to like him back. He was scared at first, but after talking about it with Taehyun and seeing his happy face, he was sure it would be okay.

When they decided to visit Kai without telling him, they talked a lot about it and decided it was time to confess and try to work it out. They giggled imagining Kai’s face, but the outcome was even better than they imagined. Kai blushed a lot and after Soobin left them alone, he became quiet and shy which was odd for the talkative boy. He began loosening up after a few hours and by the end of the day, they were the best friends of all. Taehyun and Beomgyu agreed to talk to him after a few days and just enjoy their moments together for now. They did all sorts of things together and had lots of fun while trying to look for jobs and a place to live. It was harder than they expected and they ended up having to head back home. The night before they had to leave, they decided to sleep in Kai’s house, all three of them were squished in Kai’s double bed, Kai in the middle, and Beomgyu and Taehyun beside him.

“ _ Kai-ah _ ” Beomgyu said, breaking the comfortable silence they were in.

“ _ Hm? _ ”

“ _ We need to tell you something _ ”

“ _ Ok… _ ”

“ _ We know you like us Kai _ ” Taehyun said, looking for his reaction.

“ _ I… I can explain! I know you are together and I swear I’m happy with just being your friend, but I- _ ”

“ _ We like you too _ ” Beomgyu smiled and nodded.

“ _ Wait… You do? _ ”

“ _ Yeah… Tyun liked you first, but I realized I also liked you after we found out you liked us _ ”

“ _ How did you? I tried to hide it! _ ”

_ “Well… You need to try harder next time then _ ” Beomgyu giggled.

_ “Was I that obvious? _ ” He blushed when both boys nodded. “ _ Damn it… But you like me too? For real? _ ”

“ _ Yes! Who wouldn’t like you? You’re adorable _ ” Beomgyu pinched his cheek making him blush.

“ _ Stop teasing me! _ ”

“ _ So cute _ ”

Taehyun giggled and leaned down to peck Kai’s lips. He blushed harder but before he could say anything Beomgyu also leaned down and pecked his lips. They giggled at Kai’s dumbfounded face and hugged him tightly. Kai hugged them back and smiled feeling the happiest he has ever felt in his life. They didn’t make anything official that night, but they promised each other they would always be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I love taegyunning so much, they are the cutest babies.
> 
> Follow me at twitter @miniminination and ask/tell me anything at curiouscat.me/miniminination <3


	23. Stupid alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin has mixed feelings.

A week later, Soobin took Kai and the boys to the bus station. Unfortunately, they weren’t able to find a job so quickly and they had to head back to their home, promising they would be back soon. They were much closer now, Soobin thought they were already dating, but they just said they agreed to take things slow. Kai begged them to stay and live with him in his home a few times, but they didn’t give in. When the bus left, Kai hugged Soobin tight and tried his best not to cry, already missing them too much. Soobin remembered the day he left and smiled bitterly. He took his friend home and they cuddled with each other the whole day.

Soobin was feeling much better than before. He was enjoying the cold weather because he could wear turtlenecks and scars and hide his mark. Not because he was ashamed of it, but because looking at it hurt too much and he preferred not to. He kept pretending the mark wasn’t there and that he was fine with his situation until he started to feel better with himself. But there were two things that worried him from time to time and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. His heat would be really painful without his alpha but he could take some medicines and he should be ok and his worst fear, the fifth day of the first week of winter. There was a saying that in the past alphas would leave their homes at the end of fall to hunt for their families and omegas would stay behind in fear of being left alone. Then alphas started to make a promise to come back until the fifth day of winter because that was the coldest day of the season and the mates needed to stay together. But, if the alpha abandoned their omega or didn’t make it back home, the omegas would die from coldness. This was Soobin’s biggest fear because even though alphas didn’t go hunting anymore, the mated couples still stayed together on this day and there were rumors about omegas that got sick or died from being a part of their mates.

As the days passed, Soobin got better every day. He didn’t miss Yeonjun as much as before, or at least he tried not to. Kai kept having daily talks with his boyfriends(ish) and discovered in one of their calls that Yeonjun left home and didn’t tell anyone where he was going. He wondered if he should tell Soobin or not, but decided not to because his friend would get much worse. Kai tried to talk to Mr. Min several times, but Soobin was always around and he didn’t want the other to listen since he had no idea of what was going on. One day, Soobin called Mr. Min asking if he could be late because he had to meet a few classmates to discuss a project and Kai finally saw the opportunity. He said goodbye to his friend and rushed to the bookstore. He opened the door suddenly, breathless and tired, Mr. Min looked at him in shock.

“ _ Kai? Did something happen? _ ”

“ _ We need to talk _ ”

“ _ What is it? _ ”

“ _ Have you been talking to Yeonjun lately? _ ”

“ _ Not in the last few days why? Did Soobin and he start talking again? He didn’t tell me anything _ ”

“ _ No, they didn’t. Taehyun said something that made me worried and I thought you might’ve known something _ ”

“ _ What? _ ”

“ _ He left home and didn’t tell anyone where he was going _ ”

“ _ What? He told me he would travel, not leave his home! _ ”

“ _ Yeah… I don’t know what happened either… He just went missing out of sudden _ ”

“ _ Who went missing? _ ” Soobin asked when he entered the shop, scaring them both inside.

“ _ Why are you here so early? Didn’t you have a meeting? _ ” Kai asked, trying to change subjects.

“ _ They canceled. Who is missing Kai? _ ”

“ _ Yeon- _ ”

“ _ YEONJUN? _ ” Soobin screamed but he wasn’t looking at Kai, he was looking at the door behind them.

“ _ Hey Soobin _ ” Yeonjun smiled timidly.

“ _ HEY SOOBIN? You ghosted me for weeks and the first thing you say’s hey Soobin? Do you think I’m stupid or what? Why did you disappear? Why did you stop talking to me? _ ” Soobin screamed his lungs out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“ _ Babe, I- _ ”

“ _ Shut up! I don’t wanna hear it. Do you know how hurt I was? Do you know how hard it was for me to be rejected by my own alpha? _ ”

“ _ I didn’t reject you Bin _ ”

“ _ Stop talking. I hate you _ ”

“ _ You do? _ ” Yeonjun looked at him worry showing in his eyes.

“ _ I don’t. But I do at the moment so please shut up and let me absorb everything _ ”

Nobody talked after that. Everyone scared the omega would snap at them again. Yeonjun walked closer to his grandpa and finally hugged him after so long. Mr. Min patted his head and kissed his forehead gently. His eyes showed sympathy for the boy and assured him that everything would be fine. Yeonjun looked at Kai who was standing a few feet away from them and smiled sheepishly, Kai narrowed his eyes in warning. Once Soobin calmed down, Yeonjun approached him carefully.

“ _ Can we… Talk? Please? _ ”

“ _ Fine. Let’s go to my home _ ”

Soobin left without looking behind. He was feeling a mix of feelings. He was relieved to finally see his alpha again, angry because he didn’t bother to call, hurt because of all the weeks they didn’t talk to each other, and happy because his alpha didn’t seem to have rejected him as he taught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Two chapters today cause I'm feeling generous hehe I hope you liked!And don't worry, everything will be fine ❤️
> 
> I made a carrd 🤩 it has all my links there please check it out!  
> https://miniminination.carrd.co/


	24. (Re)start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mates are finally reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I had a busy week! Hope it's worth it, please enjoy!

The walk to Soobin’s house was filled with an awkward silence. He walked way ahead of Yeonjun, not looking behind once and not bothering to see if he was following or not. Yeonjun called Jisoo to let her know he was fine and she screamed at him for making her worried. After calling her, they fell into silence again and even though Yeonjun knew Soobin was angry at him, he couldn’t stop giggling because of the omega’s grumpy face. It was too cute and he wished he could squish his cheeks. When they got to Soobin’s home, he walked straight to his bedroom. His parents weren’t home, but he wanted to make sure they had some privacy just in case someone came home earlier. He entered his room and sat on the bed, his arms crossed across his chest and his face grumpily staring at the alpha. Yeonjun gave him a small smile and got closer to sit on the bed, but Soobin spoke before he could do so.

“ _ I never said you could sit _ ” He said coldly.

“ _ But… _ ” Yeonjun sighed and stood awkwardly standing next to him. “ _ Alright… Soobin, listen, I- _ ”

“ _ Shut up. Do you have any idea what I’ve been through these last few months? I’ve cried so many times I don’t even think I have water in my body anymore. I doubted myself, I hated myself. I thought you gave up on me. I thought you’ve found someone else and forgot about me. I cried myself to sleep so many nights. I hated myself so much because even though it was all your fault, I couldn’t stop blaming me. And I couldn’t stop missing you and wanting to be next to you. Gosh, I hate you so much right now. I want to punch you in the face and break your nose but I’d probably feel guilty afterward and shower you with sorry and kisses _ ” Yeonjun chuckled and approached him. He reached for his cheek and caressed carefully making Soobin close his eyes and lean his head into the touch.

“ _ I’m really sorry Soobin. I know I made bad decisions, but I want you to know that I never gave up on you. I never regret anything we did. It’s just that a lot happened after you went away. But I can explain everything! _ ”

“ _ Then start explaining. But come cuddle me first because I missed you even though I’m angry at you right now _ ” Soobin pouted making Yeonjun chuckle. He sat against the bed frame and opened his legs for the other to sit in between. Soobin rested his back against Yeonjun’s chest and closed his eyes when the older started brushing his fingers through his hair.

“ _ After you left I started to look for a job to earn enough money to come and see you. I looked everywhere for a place I could earn quick money while doing something I enjoyed. Then someone told me there was a job on a farm and I went there to beg them to hire me but you won’t believe what happened! _ ”

“ _ What? _ ”

“ _ My parents were the owners of the farm! _ ”

“ _ What?! _ ” 

“ _ I was shocked too, I couldn’t believe it was them and they were close to me all this time. I stayed there for a few days to catch up with them. I was so happy to see them again. They didn’t let me work for them, but I told them I needed money and they gave it to me, so I came here but I didn’t tell anyone because I had to solve some things first _ ”

“ _ Like what? _ ”

“ _ Well… First I wanted to meet my grandpa. So I went to his store while you were in college and I met him _ ”

“ _ You came to meet him and he didn’t tell me anything? And you didn’t bother to wait for me? _ ”

“ _ But I wanted it to be a surprise… I didn’t expect it would take so long though _ ”

“ _ What would? _ ”

“ _ I might’ve rented a place to live… And found a job here... _ ”

“ _ YOU WHAT? _ ”

“ _ I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you before… I was trying to solve things quickly because I wanted to surprise you but I lost track of time… When Taehyunie and Beomgyu came I was going to spend a few days with my parents because I wouldn’t see them again for a while, that’s why I didn’t come. I never wanted to hurt you, Binnie, I just lost control of things and I was so busy. That’s why I wasn’t talking to you much… I wanted to tell you so bad, but I wanted to be a surprise. I’m sorry it took me so long _ ” Yeonjun scratched his neck waiting for the omega’s reaction.

“ _ I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU. YOU IGNORED ME ALL THIS TIME AND DIDN’T TELL ME ANYTHING! I WANNA PUNCH YOU SO BAD RIGHT NOW _ ” Soobin screamed, getting away from the other. He grabbed his pillow and smashed it against Yeonjun’s head several times while speaking. “ _ I THOUGHT YOU HAD REGRETTED MATING ME AND MR. MIN KNEW IT ALL THIS TIME AND HE DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME EITHER. BETRAYAL. TOP 10 ANIME BETRAYALS _ ” Yeonjun chuckled earning a glare from Soobin. “ _ Why are you laughing? Do you think it is funny? I’m gonna break your pretty nose you idiot! _ ”

Soobin launched himself on top of Yeonjun and sat on his crotch hitting him with the pillow in his hand. Yeonjun kept trying to block the hits but he couldn’t stop giggling making Soobin even angrier. When the younger got tired, he threw the pillow away and laid on Yeonjun’s chest hearing his erratic heartbeat. He closed his eyes and sighed sniffing his alpha’s smell.

“ _ What is it? _ ” Yeonjun asked, his finger carding through the younger’s hair.

“ _ I was so scared Yeonjun. I didn’t want to believe you regretted it, but when you didn’t show up when Taehyun and Beomgyu came I got so scared of losing you for real _ ”

“ _ I’m so sorry Binnie. I could feel you were distressed but I didn’t know what to do to help. I should’ve been sincere. I was a bad mate for you… I’m sorry _ ”

“ _ Yes, you were. You could’ve just told me you found your parents. I would think that you not talking to me was because you were catching up with them and I would’ve understood _ ”

“ _ I know… I’m really sorry. Can you forgive this stupid alpha who loves you so much? _ ”

“ _ No _ ”

“ _ Please? _ ” Yeonjun looked at him with pleading eyes and Soobin huffed.

“ _ No. I hate you. Go away _ ” He said while hugging the alpha and laying on his chest.

“ _ But… I can’t go if you keep hugging me like that. You have to let it go _ ”

“ _ Shut up _ ”

Yeonjun smiled and hugged his omega tightly. He missed him so much and he couldn’t wait for them to finally live together and build their own family. Soobin came into his life to become the family he always wanted to have, but accidentally he also brought his real family back and Yeonjun would always be grateful for that. While Soobin would never expect that a simple book would lead him to a crazy journey that would make him end up with a mate and a new family to call his. His curiosity made him find the love of his life, the person with who he would spend the rest of his days, the stupid alpha that he loved very much. He smiled remembering when they first met and Yeonjun looked at him fondly.

“ _ What are you thinking about? _ ”

“ _ Us. I’m glad I followed my instincts and entered the forest. Kai said I could get my head eaten but I think I knew I would find you somehow. Even though I didn’t know at that time that you would be there waiting for me _ ”

“ _ I’m glad I followed you. But you could’ve had your head eaten _ ” Yeonjun teased.

“ _ I could’ve. But I’ve found a good boy _ ” Soobin patted Yeonjun’s head as if he was a dog and giggled when he looked at him annoyed.

“ _ I should’ve eaten your head _ ”

“ _ Oh yeah? It would be your loss. I’m too pretty for you anyways. You’re lucky to have me _ ”

“ _ You know what? Suddenly I’m regretting this _ ”

“ _ Shut up _ ” Soobin hit his chest playfully and they chuckled. They laid down in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company and being engulfed in each other’s smell. Soobin was drawing invisible circles on Yeonjun’s shirt while he caressed his back gently.

“ _ When we meet again in our next life, please come find me again _ ” Yeonjun said, breaking the silence.

“ _ Why do I always have to do the hard work? _ ”

“ _ Cause’ you’re my pretty and hardworking omega _ ” Yeonjun teased.

“ _ What makes you think you’ll be alpha again? As far as I’m concerned, I could be an alpha and you could be an omega next time _ ”

“ _ Me? An omega? Right _ ” Yeonjun snorted.

“ _ What’s wrong with being an omega? _ ”

“ _ Nothing! I just don’t think I could be one _ ”

“ _ And why is that? _ ”

“ _ Just because… You’ll always be my pretty omega and I’ll always be your handsome alpha _ ”

“ _ Maybe you should’ve eaten my head _ ”

They laughed and Yeonjun looked at Soobin fondly. He smiled when their eyes met and closed the distance between them pulling the younger into a kiss. When their lips touched all worries and doubts washed away from both of them as they finally felt safe with each other again. Yeonjun caressed Soobin’s cheek while kissing him and Soobin carded his finger through Yeonjun’s hair. They kissed until they couldn’t breathe only to stop for a few seconds and start kissing again. The next few hours were full of kisses, giggles, and cuddles until they were interrupted by Yeonjun’s growling stomach.

“ _ I’m hungry _ ” He complained.

“ _ Good for you _ ” Soobin teased.

“ _ Stop being mean to me! _ ”

“ _ You deserve it. But ok, I’ll stop _ ”

“ _ Thank you. I’m hungry _ ” Yeonjun pouted.

“ _ What do you want me to do about it? Go eat! _ ”

“ _ Make me food omega! _ ”

“ _ Excuse me? _ ” Soobin looked at him offended.

“ _ I’m just kidding! Stop looking at me like that _ ” Yeonjun giggled and pecked Soobin’s lips. “ _ No. But seriously, I’m hungry. Do you have cookies? _ ”

Soobin laughed and caressed Yeonjun’s hair fondly. Definitely entering that forest was the best decision he could have ever made in his whole life.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay tuned! We still have an epilogue and (maybe 👀) a bonus chapter to go! It's not completely over yet! I was supposed to post it together, but it's 1AM here so I'll leave it for later 😅
> 
> Here's my carrd https://miniminination.carrd.co/ where you can check all my social medias and my other aus!


	25. Epilogue

A few years have passed. Yeonjun moved to the city and enrolled in a university in the major of pedagogy. He studied in the morning and worked in the afternoon and his nights and weekends were reserved for Soobin. They went on dates on the weekends and Soobin slept in Yeonjun’s house on some weekdays when his schedule wasn’t too full. When he finished college he moved into Yeonjun’s apartment and kept working on Mr. Min’s bookstore. Mr. Min reunited with his son and daughter-in-law and spent the last of his years living with them on the farm. He left his bookstore as a heritage to Soobin who cried for a whole week when he found out that Mr. Min had passed away and left the bookstore for him. Even though it was Yeonjun’s grandparent, Soobin felt much more affected by his departure and it took a lot of cuddle sessions and almost a month for him to feel better. Soobin reopened the store then and kept working there now as the owner. Yeonjun graduated college and became a kindergarten teacher.

A year after he graduated he asked Soobin’s hand in marriage. They were mates for almost six years and were living together for five, but they decided to not make it official until both had graduated and had stable lives. He asked Soobin to marry him at the clearing they met in a visit they did to Jisoo and Yeonjun’s parents. They also got married in the clearing, a small ceremony with their closest friends and family. Everyone cried when they shared their vows and promises to each other. 

Jisoo and Seojun kept living in the same house they did. They thought about moving into the city to be closer to their boys but decided to stay as they enjoyed the calming atmosphere the forest had. Initially, they were excited to have the house just for them, but they got lonely as time passed and decided to adopt a child. They found an orphanage for special children and fell in love with a little boy called Taeyang who happened to be an alpha lupus just like his older brothers. Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Beomgyu always shifted and played with little Taeyang when they came to visit and they taught everything the little guy needed to know, including the naughty things that left Jisoo angry.

Taehyun and Beomgyu kept going back and forth trying to find a job and a home to stay in the city. Kai always asked them to live with him at least until they found a house, but they always said no (well, Taehyun did and Beomgyu would just agree because he couldn’t go against Taehyun). When Kai finished college, his parents gave him an apartment big enough for the three of them to live and after a lot of persuasions (and kisses from both Kai and Beomgyu), Taehyun agreed to move in together but under the condition to pay rent to Kai’s parents. The three of them got married a few years later and mated each other.

Even being apart, the boys in the city never forgot their roots and always went back home to visit their family. They usually reunited in big celebrations like Easter or Thanksgiving and shared stories and moments together. In those meetings, Yeonjun and Soobin would always try to sneak off and have a moment alone in their favorite place in the world - the clearing. One day, they were talking while walking hand in hand through the forest and Soobin sighed, catching Yeonjun’s attention. 

“ _ Why? _ ”

“ _ I’m just… Happy. This place makes me feel nostalgic. We shared so many memories here _ ”

“ _ Yeah… Like the first time, we met and you ran away like a scared cat. Or when you got your clothes all wet while we were playing in the lake. Oh! When you fell on your face cause you thought you could win against me in a race. Or when we ma- _ ”

“ _ Can you shut up? Why have I married to you again? _ ” Soobin pouted and Yeonjun chuckled and pecked his pout.

“ _ ‘Cause you love me _ ” Yeonjun singsonged.

“ _ No, I don’t! _ ”

“ _ Yes, you do. And I love you too _ ” He smiled and kissed Soobin’s lips gently.

At the end of the day, they were grateful for Soobin’s curiosity. If it wasn’t for him, they would probably never have met. Or maybe they would, but Yeonjun would never find his family again. And maybe Kai would never have met Taehyun and Beomgyu, and Jisoo would never have adopted Taeyang. People say being too curious is dangerous. That if you search too much you might find something you weren’t looking for. But sometimes, if you choose to take the risk and take one step into the unknown, then maybe, this could change your life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finally over! I'm sorry it took me so long to update these past weeks have been chaotic for me. Please share your thoughts with me about the story! Is there something else you would like to see? I'm willing to write a few bonus chapters cause I love this story so much and I don't want to let it go just yet 😅 So please let me know if there is something you would like me to explore more.
> 
> If you got to this point of the story, thank you so much for reading it, commenting, and leaving kudos! I appreciate every and each one of you, so thank you ❤️
> 
> Check my carrd https://miniminination.carrd.co/ for all my social media and stay tuned on twitter to know when I'm going to upload new stories! Thank you again for reading it and till next time 😘


End file.
